Curiousity rewarded
by Edhunne
Summary: Gohan goes to highschool a year earlier... but he is careless and Videl is curious. Story that hopes to be an original 'Gohan in highschool' fic (if that is possible^_^). The plot thickens and Gohan will soon find new things threaten his mental stability.
1. Prologue

The only thing AU up till now is that Gohan is forced by his mother to go to school a year sooner, because Bulma has insulted her on a visit ^_^. There WILL however be some other AU things necessarily involved. I will also take some liberties. For example Gohan's clothing and behaviour will be a BIT less nerdy, because he not been under the influence of his mother as long as in the normal story. Hehe... I think that is enough justification for things I don't like in DBZ ^_^.  
  
Chapter 1 Admittance.  
  
"Oh come on mom, what good will it do if I go there now? Your teachings are good enough for me!" Gohan looked up at his mother with as much pleading force in his eyes to win virtually anyone over.  
  
"No son, I want what is best for you, and my education has kept you sheltered from the outside world for far too long" Chichi was of course one of the few exceptions to the fierce puppy-eyed look.  
  
"I want what's best for you Gohan, you know that, and keeping you here will make you shy and wild in the company of other people" Chichi said, putting her hand to her hips and giving Gohan a look which made him know that he had lost before any debate had even started. He lowered his head and sat back down, staring at the table.  
  
"But I thought you liked it that way" Gohan mumbled. He did anyway. He had had some feelings and urges he could not place but discarded them as pubescent and immature. He DID like it her, didn't he?  
  
"Did I really say that? Oh, how foolish of me! I always wanted my sweet little boy to mingle with people of his own age... and school is just the place to do this." Gohan looked up as he saw his mother's gaze turn even more determined.  
  
" And you're going Son Gohan! Even if I have to drag you there."  
  
"But that would take years!"  
  
"Mph, then I will just have to MAKE you go... I might even cut back on your dinners... we ARE growing a little short on money."  
  
"N...NO...FOOD?" Gohan leapt up and stared at his mother, scared to the bone.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T"  
  
"Everything for the welfare of my baby." Chichi said smiling, hugging a still confused looking Gohan.  
  
"I don't see how starving me is in my favour" he muttered... Chichi smiled and took it as a yes.  
  
***  
  
The principal looked up and sighed.  
  
"You know mrs.?"  
  
"Son, Son Chichi"  
  
"Whatever. Now mrs. Son, currently, this schoolyear is wellunderway, and there are not much yrears left to this high school before these brats move to another school which we like to call College."  
  
"One and a half years if I am correct sir" Gohan said at the man in the suit who glared at him warily, something of annoyance shimmering in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, might be... anyway, it's soon."  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Gohan's eyes widened significantly.  
  
"Why should I? I'm only the principal... it's not like I'm involved or anything."Gohan looked up in thought at hearing this.  
  
"I guess." he said absently.  
  
The principal just shook his head at the barbaric couple that stood before him... entrance to his glorious highschool in the middle of the running year... he'd never allow it. He folded his hands on his oddly empty desk which boasted a Japanese flag and a picture of an old hag, which he still had to call his wife. He thought about the words he needed for a while and found them after much inner debate.  
  
"No" he said bluntly.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Chichi and Gohan cried in unison  
  
"I will not allow barbarians into my school."  
  
"MY SON IS NOT A BARBARIAN!!!" Chichi stormed at the man, fists ominously raised into the air. The principal flinched, covered his eyes and cowered under his desk waiting for the barbaric women to hit him. He searched for the security button blindly, but remembered he had it removed to save money. He cursed himself and crawled from underneath his desk, hoping to take the punishment as a man. He sighed relieved as he saw the woman restrained by her son.  
  
"Calm down mom he's not worth it."  
  
"Yeah, listen to your wild brat lady!" the principal yelled triumphantly  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WILD BRAT?" Gohan had released his mother and raised his fist in front of him also, veins throbbing.  
  
The principal yelped and was ready to cower under his desk again, when he had a brilliant idea.  
  
"Haha! Did I say 'no'? I meant to say d'oh! I forgot where I put my entry exams! Now if you'll let me get them..?.." He slowly moved towards the door.  
  
"We're not buying this." The principal blushed at these words and sweatdropped.  
  
"Ummm... I see... erm... tell you what... you can enter the school if you get all questions correct on your entry exam, if not, I never want to see you again, deal."  
  
Gohan put his hand behind his head and smiled the trademark grin. "Oh, is that all? That's easy!"  
  
The principal managed to suppress an evil smirk... he had just the exam for this kind of thing... it was made for him by his good friend Dr Sumaatu who had recently won the nobel prize in physics. He had said 'he who manages to pass this doesn't even need to go to this school of yours'. The principal himself couldn't even answer any of the questions... yes, it would be perfect.  
  
"Haha... of course brat... err... sonny. Please follow me" Gohan shrugged and walked out the door following his potential future sensei.  
  
***  
  
IMPOSSIBLE!  
  
There had to be an error, somewhere, there HAD to be one...  
  
The principal dropped the entry form and cried on top of it... as much as he hated to admit it, this kid had won... he growled and picked up a phone from a small table beside him.  
  
"Get me the Son family, quickly"  
  
He was keen on telling a lie, telling them that Gohan had NOT succeeded, but he had, and it would not be fair to tell him otherwise.  
  
He sighed again, waiting for someone to take up the phone.  
  
***  
  
"WHO REPLACED MY TOOTHPASTE WITH HAIRGEL?" Gohan screamed from the bathroom as the phone rang. Chichi shook her head as she gave a motherly death glare at the sniveling Goten. She hated the moments when Goten would need to answer the phone, but this was an emergency. Gohan would kill Goten, it had been the 6th time this week. Chichi shook her head as she moved towards the stairs... that Trunks boy had a bad influence on him.  
  
"Goten, you take the phone, I need to talk to Gohan and calm him down so he doesn't kill you"  
  
"But I did nothing!"  
  
"Just ANSWER it before I decide to set Gohan loose on you, alright?" Chichi stormed up the stairs as she heard Gohan shout loudly again. She knew Gohan wouldn't try anything funny or dangerous, she just didn't want these moods to stick to him... she wanted Gohan to be a good boy.  
  
Goten waited for his mother to go away and cheered, jumping up and down, bouncing off the walls in joy... this would be the biggest prak call ever! He coughed and artificially lowered his voice and then took up the phone.  
  
"Mr. Satan, saviour of the world, destroyer of Cell, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Goten snickered... it had been Trunks idea... he out his tongue to his cheek and looked thoughtfully at the phone. All good ideas were Trunks'...  
  
Silence  
  
"SPEAK UP, THE CHAMP IS WAITING!" He said in his phony low voice.  
  
Silence  
  
"SPEAK UP OR I WILL NOT SAVE YOU FROM THE NEXT MONSTER!"  
  
somebody swallowed audibly at the other end of the line.  
  
"Umm... sorry mr. Satan... I think"  
  
Gohan just snickered at the confused man's voice.  
  
"Yes, what is it you want?"  
  
"Err... do you know the number of the Son residence, I need to tell them they've been admitted to our school?" the man had spoken quickly as if hoping to avoid punishment. Goten couldn't disappoint him now, could he? His mind raced... how could he make this prank better... Son residence, that would make it possible --- Goten paled and his smile vanished... Son residence, school... that was HIS house, and it must have been for Gohan's school! His mother would skin him alive if she found out that he was doing this. Goten panicked. He forgot to use his fake low and raspy voice as he said  
  
"Erm, sorry wrong number." He promised to himself then that he would not make anymore pranks on his family.  
  
***  
  
The principal threw the phone down, recovering from the shock he was in. He took it up, dialed an '0', heard the voice of his secretary and shouted "You're fired!"  
  
He put the phone down again, and called the number of an operator. It was odd that the number of the 439 region which was virtually empty, was the number of the Satan mansion as well... but the Principal thought it only appropriate, it being a secret privacy number and all.  
  
He sighed as the operator put him through  
  
It took even longer for someone to take the phone now. But in the end, someone did, just before he was about to put it back on its hook.  
  
"WHAT?" a loud woman's voice shouted on the other line, the Principal backed away from the phone and started sweating. He had forgotten what barbarians these 439'ers were.  
  
"Erm... this is the Principal of Orange Star High School speaking"  
  
"My boy passed the exams didn't he? Oh I know it, I'm so proud! Thank you so very much for your kindness mister Principal, I will make sure he studies so hard he'll be your best student. No student could beat my little boy anyway, even if they wished, my boy is so smart..."  
  
The principal backed away again, the woman's voice still ranting on as he wondered what he was getting his school into. He put the phone to his ear again, trying to make some sounds of approval to the woman's speach, but he didn't get any room for such things.  
  
"..of course that goes without saying -- hey when does he start anyway?"  
  
The Principal just sat there, stunned.  
  
"ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?"  
  
"Erm, yes of course, I was... umm... scuffling through a few papers to find the admittance sheet of your son haha... marking papers can be such a bore, don't you agree."  
  
"I'm sure it is, just tell me when."the voice on the other side sounded impatient, and the principal decided this was not a woman to be left to wait.  
  
"Umm.. AH! Found it... your son starts tomorrow mrs. Son!"  
  
"Tomorrow? Already? You mean you want my boy to show his limitless abilities tomorrow already? Oh that is so wonderful! I'd never thought that it would happen so fast, but a mother wants the best for her son so of course I...."  
  
Another rant ensued and the principal just sat back into his chair, sinking lower as the minutes ticked away. He couldn't take such things, he was going to resign. Such women and their sons were more than anyone could handle. Not caring, he put the phone on the hook and packed his things. He was going to enjoy retirement.  
  
******  
  
What do you think? Nice, mediocre, absolute crap? Whatever you think, Read and Review! I'm not really that much interested in the fluff this is going to be, so if there's not much interest for this thing, I'll abandon it. Hate to say such things, but this is really just a little exhaust for all the romantic fluff even us guys have an urge of writing sometimes. 


	2. Chapter 1: First day at school

AN: Thanks for all the reviews people! I would love to do something back... so just say the word! Anyway... a few things that need to be said. First of all, the names. I strive to use English names except for where they suck (Kintoun for nimbus, Kienzan for Destructo Disk, such things, I will note more as they come along), but my own devised names will either be Japanese, or English or random other language (I know a lot... being dutch helps out) spelled like a Japanese person would (Sumaatu is 'smart' for example... if you wonder, give me a holler). And as for personalities... I'm not the average DBZ fan I guess... I am not a fan of Vegeta (at all), so I will not be putting him in everywhere I can, like I've seen some other fics make him P. E. Teacher (honestly... who in their right minds would do that?). Also, I'm not so against mr. Satan as I've seen some people be. He is in the end the World's Saviour, just in a really cowardly way... sure I loathe him, but he REALLY has the beginning of a hero, through all his cowardice, and he is not careless as well (watch him being protective over Videl, or him cuddling Pan... ). And I think Goten should have beaten Trunks in the Tournament *pouts* but that's what fics are for, ne? *grins evilly*  
  
As for TRUE japanese entering the fray.... I doubt it will happen, though I do like the language. Perhaps the occasional 'ne' 'hai' or 'yos' in between sentences... they are the best words ever!  
  
Ermmm... but enough of me rambling...  
  
Oh yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: You sue, me laugh, cause me no own  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2 First day at school  
  
"Honestly mom, I have enough lunch."  
  
"You absolutely sure? You sure you don't want an extra 20 sandwiches?"  
  
"Though your offer is tempting, I can't mom. I've got three mini-capsules filled already. I can't have much more without looking weird to the rest of the world."  
  
"Oh, that's right, don't forget you are very strong compared to the other students, so you'll need to control your strength."  
  
"OK mom. Aggh! Let go of me mom! You're choking me!"  
  
"Look at you... all grown up! Just remember mommy loves you!"  
  
"Yeah mom, I know... now I really need to get going!"  
  
Chichi sighed and let go of him, tears welling up in her eyes. Gohan smiled at her and put his hand behind his head. He turned around then and shouted "KINTOUN!"  
  
Nothing came.  
  
"Ummm... KINTOUN!?"  
  
Still nothing... but a little before Gohan was about to call again, Goten walked out of the door, teddybear in his hand and one hand rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What's all the shouting for big brother? *yawn* It's really early, and mr. Fuzzie wants to sleep." Gohan sweatdropped as Goten stared at him, his eyes half-open.  
  
"Umm... I'm trying to call Kintoun, but it won't come." Goten glared at him and his eyes significantly widened.  
  
"Yeah...uh... big brother... I needed to tell you that."  
  
"Well, what is it squirt?" Gohan thought he knew though.  
  
"Well... Trunks and I... we were riding the Kintoun, then Trunks fell through because he lost hold of me, and I dived after him, but he fell too fast, and then I sped up to catch up with him, but I didn't notice the hill and then we kinda crashed." Goten looked sort of guilty, thinking that what he did was terrible and his brother would hate him. But Gohan just started to laugh.  
  
"That's okay squirt... I take it you two were okay?" Goten then also laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but Kintoun was hurt... sprained something I think mr. Pervert said."  
  
Gohan ignored Goten calling Roshi mr. Pervert, that was how mom called him anyway, so she was to blaim, not him "Sprained? Err... how can... a cloud...? " Gohan asked hesitantly. Goten just shrugged.  
  
"Why not? I sprained my ankle once, and it hurt like hell... OW.." "LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!" "Sorry mom! Well, I can understand why Kintoun wants to stay home... would you fly when you'd have sprained something?"  
  
"Err... that's not what I mea... ah, never mind, just go back to bed, we'll be fine." Gohan ruffled Goten's hair which remained unfased. He just yawned, put mr. Fuzzims close to his face and staggered back into the house.  
  
"Well mom, seems like I have to fly... it's much faster anyway... that way I can still make it, it would take so much longer with Kintoun."  
  
"But people would notice you!"  
  
"Mmm...you're right.... wait! I still have that Piccolo-styled fighting Gi which you hate so much! It has all sorts of cloth and cotton sticking out, I could use it to cover my face AND my body! Now I just have to encapsulate it correctly so it will jump out at the right moment, and cover my body... hmm... I've got it! I'll be back in a few minutes!"  
  
"But honey, it will take you 20 to fly to school!"  
  
"Not if I turn Supersaiyan, it'll only take 5 then!" And with that Gohan moved upstairs into his room, not to be back for 10 minutes. He returned with a crude looking device, which boasted 2 capsules and something that looked like cloth.  
  
"Now observe mom." Gohan pressed one of the two buttons, and his school clothing was gone, to be replaced by the Namekian fighting clothing, with one difference. A line of cloth had mummified Gohan's face, leaving only his eyes and hair out., which spiked upwards out of the cloth.  
  
"Cool huh?" Chichi sweatdropped.  
  
"Uhh... very nice sweety, just put on your school badge and get going, you've got just 10 minutes left!"  
  
"You're right mom, I'll be off then. Love ya!" and with that Gohan blasted off, his aura blowing Chichi away into a nearby tree which had snapped also. Chichi looked at her son who was hurrying to school, and her urge to shout at him angrily was quickly replaced by pride. Besides, he had gone out of view after onlya few seconds, he wouldn't even hear her. She sighed and walked into the circular house, wondering what she would cook to celebrate her baby's first day at school.  
  
***  
  
The new watch she had had from the police commander had worked perfectly... a bit too perfectly perhaps. This was the third call this MORNING, and she had been running all weekend. She was exhausted, and school hadn't even started yet. "Where is it this time, chief?"  
  
"Satan memorial hall, there are three of them, they are taking hostages making it impossible for us to act."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
"Thanks miss Satan, you are obviously a daughter to your father." the watch bleeped and the image of the chief disappeared. The girl growled. "My dad might be a great person, but so am I, I am great on my own, I don't need him."  
  
As she was mumbling to herself, Satan memorial hall came into view. there was a legion of policemen and about as much police cars there. There were even a lot of the MP. She peered into the mass, seeking the chief's flamboyant cap. She found him and ran towards him.  
  
"Ah, miss Satan, it's so god to see you."  
  
"Call me Videl chief... how is the situation?"  
  
"Right to the point, eh? That's refreshing." Then his joyful smile turned serious and his thick moustache moved as he coughed. "We have three criminals in there armed to the teeth. We are standing between them and their get away vehicle, an old Honda. Are you up to it Videl?" he asked glaring at her seriously. Videl smirked, and refrained from making a V sign like her father did, the arrogant bastard... he was the best fighter around, but it didn't mean he had to be so overconfident, did it? Nevertheless she smirked and said "Of course chief, leave everything to me."  
  
The chief clapped his hands gleefully, boyishly excited.  
  
"Ahh... thank goodness... I haven't had a good doughnut in two days! Come on boys, we're moving out!" Cheers erupted from the crowd of policemen as they moved into their vehicles and quickly left the scene. Videl unbelievingly stared at them and fell on her back.  
  
But the gravity of the situation quickly pulled her back up, and she saw the criminals looking as stunned as she was. She sighed.  
  
"Note to self: don't act like an arrogant ass again." she said gritting her teeth, angrily moving towards the crooks who mused at her tiny figure saying they had gotten themselves a new hostage. Videl had had it with everything right now, and saying such things to her at a time like this was not a good idea.  
  
"Shut up." she nearly whispered as she stood in front of a big oaf with a large shotgun in his hand. He smirked. a small skinny criminal beside him laughed out loud.  
  
"What was that little girl, you wanted to go back to your mommy? Too bad, we're going to kill you." the goons laughed as Videl angrily balled her fists.  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" She shouted as she punched the big goon in the gut and spinning kicked the small guy, making him fly into a nearby wall. The third criminal ran back into the building to get his guns, Videl attempted to follow, but her foot was held by the big goon. Videl just sighed. They really thought they could be a match for her, didn't they?  
  
***  
  
In the mean time, Gohan had looked from way up in the sky. He had never seen a girl his age before, especially not one as... assertive as this one. Amused, he had seen the goons fall to her might. She might not be as strong as his mother, but she was still quite strong. His amused interest had turned into dismay when he saw the small criminal return from the building with a large gun, aiming it at a trapped Videl.  
  
Gohan panicking, thought it might be best to protect her right now.  
  
***  
  
Videl smirked as she saw the criminal return with a large gun. They really DID think they were a match for. Videl was about to kick the large goon in the face when she saw someone materialise in front of her, or so it seemed. He had come out of nothing. He looked really odd. The crowd which had gathered to see 'the' Videl Satan in action, looked just as stunned.  
  
"Hah... even more people who want to taste some of my steel. How am I not to oblige?" the criminal said laughing.  
  
"Watch out, sir, you might get hurt!" Videl screamed at the costumed buffoon. He really looked like a buffoon, but she didn't want him to get killed.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" he said, turning around slowly. He looked for a while at her and then turned around blushing, or so it seemed, only his eyes were visible, and they looked really odd. Videl just stared at the memorial hall, a big glass and plastic monstrosity made for her father. Who was this weird guy.  
  
Meanwhile the criminal had started sweating and yelled "Hey, I'm still here too!" and he shot his large gun.  
  
Videl kicked the goon who had held her unconscious, and moved towards the masked moron, trying to drag him away before the large, slow explosive bullet would hit him. She grabbed his arm and yanked it with all her power, hoping to be out of the blast zone within the second.  
  
She nearly fell over. It was like pulling a building out of position. There was no time to shout, and no more time to run too. 'Damn this buffoon, I'm too young to die.'  
  
***  
  
Gohan extended his ki over the girl with the fiery eyes making sure she would not be hurt. Gohan still blushed and was too frightened to take on the goon. What was it that kept him so fixed to the ground? How could he, the one who had beat monsters more fearsome than she would ever see be scared of such a tiny thing? His thoughts were not fased by the fire raging around him. Apparently, this was one of the fire-bombs recently developped in pocket form.  
  
As the smoke cleared however, he felt the trembling form of the girl on his back.  
  
"YIPES!"  
  
"Huh? I'm alive?"  
  
"Err... haha, you sure are miss, now if you don't mind, I have a criminal to dispatch." Gohan said jumping away from the girl. Almost absently he chopped the man into unconsciousness and threw him into the van a few hundred metres away. Gohan then took the other two criminals and also threw them into the van. He was about to proceed picking up the van and flying to the police station nearby when he felt the glare of the girl in his back.  
  
"Erm... is anything wrong miss..?" he said shyly.  
  
***  
  
Videl took herself together and closed her mouth. She walked up to the masked... whatever he was... and put a finger on his chest. He whimpered.  
  
"I could have handled that myself you know, you big oaf."  
  
"But I..." Gohan bent over, trying to evade the poking finger and the burning eyes.  
  
"And why are you masked? And what makes you so strong? How did you avoid death in that explosion?"  
  
"Well... I..."Gohan took a step back.  
  
"Wait! You've got the same badge as I do! You got the same badge as I do! You go to the same school as me!" She said, her eyes brightening, then turning even more determined.  
  
"I will find out about you. Who are you anyway?" in the meantime, policemen had returned, as well as some camera crews who had been allowed into the crime area, the hostages were moving into safety and a circle was formed around the two arguing heroes.  
  
"Me? Err... I am... hmm...." Videl saw him putting a hand to his covered mouth, then striking it through his spiky golden hair. He then snapped his fingers, as if he'd just figured something brilliant out, and struck a single, utterly silly pose [A/N just one! ^_^].  
  
"I AM..... THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!"  
  
Everyone fell flat on their backs, except Videl, who just laughed very loud, her arms crossed.  
  
"That must be the nerdiest thing I've ever seen or heard!" Gohan growled, and the road cracked open.  
  
"It is NOT nerdy! I PUT GREAT THOUGHT INTO THAT NAME!" he yelled at Videl, who just stood there calmly.  
  
"You putting thought into the name says more about you than the name. Something like 'Blue masked moron' or 'tape-headed oaf' would be better, wouldn't you think? Now aren't you going to be late for school?" Gohan backed away from Videl, putting his hand behind his head, forgetting she had just insulted him again.  
  
"Yeah! You're right! Haha! Well, see ya!" with that, he lifted himself into the air and struck the silly pose again.  
  
"AND IT'S THE GREAT SAIYAMAN! REMEMBER IT!" He then took off, leaving a wide eyed, open mouthed Videl behind.  
  
"How... How'd he....???" She did not have time to think however, as journalist upon journalist crowded her. She was too shocked to reply to any of them. But one question brought her out of her trance.  
  
"Miss Satan, what is the name of this sidekick of yours?" The thought of him as her sidekick was somewhat appalling, but she realised that there was no way the press were going to dig that... they always found a way to bend her words to their wishes... she bit her tongue thoughtfully... if he was going to be her sidekick, she would have to make him ditch that utterly stupid name, as well as the horrible pose. She thought for a while, but could not think of much. Oh well... it had to do.  
  
"The Gold Fighter... that's what he is called" she said, remembering what the idiots hair had looked like. The press started to become more restless, but she just raised her hand as a sign of 'no comment' and motioned the police to escort her to school. She sighed.... this was going to be such a long day. But at the end of it, she would have the Gold Fighter's identity... she was sure of it.  
  
***  
  
Gohan could get used to this superhero stuff... it was really fun! He should be wary of the girl though, she would find out about him if he wasn't careful. He thanked Kami that he had been supersaiyan when he had done all this.  
  
He landed on the schools roof and changed back into his normal clothing, clipping the badge back on. Far off, he could see a small plane coming. It was yellow and moving there quite fast.  
  
Gohan sighed and ran down the flight of stairs. Something told him this was going to be a long day. He landed on the roof and ran in. He heard the bell from outside the school, and saw a flash of police cars riding in the distance. He felt the girl's ki in one of them, angry and.... determined. He blushed.  
  
'Why am I blushing? I don't have time for such things!' he thought to himself as he ran down the stairs in the blink of an eye, leaving a trail of wide eyed students behind him, wondering how anyone or anyTHING for that matter could have such speed. But fortunately he was too fast for anyone to notice who he was. The secretary's desk, where he was supposed to report, was suddenly before him.  
  
"Ummm... hello sir, how can I help you?" The secretary said, wondering where the tall young man had appeared from.  
  
*pant* *pant* "He... hello lady... ummm" This was only the second time he had looked upon a woman other than his mom or Bulma, and this one seemed to be rather... well shaped [AN: secretary cliches, you've got to love em!]. He couldn't control his eyes as they moved downwards over the top of her body. Something inside him sang.... he felt uncomfortable while doing this though, and quickly mentally disciplined his wandering eyes, moving back a step out of fear for what he had just done. 'What is this with females?' he thought 'My body reacts to them in a really odd way!'. He mentally shrugged and mumbled. "Maybe Vegeta knows more about this"  
  
"Umm... sir, what was that?"  
  
"Uhh? Did I just say that out loud?" He said giving her the Son grin (TM)  
  
"Well, never mind... what were you here for again?"  
  
"Well, miss, I am a new student and I err..."  
  
"Oh of course sweety, just tell me your name and I will show you were to go."  
  
"It's Gohan miss, Son Gohan."  
  
"Thanks dear... now just wait a second." The secretary halfheartedly typed something on the keyboard, but her eyes were wandering about Gohan's form. Gohan took a step back and suddenly felt afraid.  
  
"No need to be frightened dear, I don't bite" she said, turning back to her computer.  
  
"I... I know miss." She smiled  
  
"Such a sweet boy! If only I were ten years younger!" Gohan sweatdropped... what was that all about?  
  
"Now, you need to go to class room 6-1, there you will find mr. Surimu, he teaches maths and is the coordinator for your year, so you should see him with any questions you have." Gohan nodded shyly... she added with a sudden change of voice "But you can always return here if you like." Gohan gasped.  
  
"I.... will remember that miss.... err... thank you very much... I really need to be going now." She smiled.  
  
"But of course, see you again soon!"  
  
But Gohan had already fled the scene. His earlier interest had been turned into fear for this woman... what was she doing anyway?  
  
***  
  
"Students (or whatever you are) I'd like you (lazy bums) to meet a new student (who is better than you in every way). If you would take him as your example... you just MIGHT succeed this year (well, you could try anyway, but we all know what will happen)." With that Gohan walked in shyly.  
  
"Now tell us your name son (not like any of these brats ever listen)." Gohan gave the man an odd look. Did he really think he would not be heard by any of the students? He whispered to himself so loudly that a Namek would consider it screaming.  
  
"Well, come on son (oh no, not another lazy bum, and I had such high hopes)" Gohan gave the man an odd look but opened his mouth and shyly said.  
  
"Hello, my name's... Gohan.... nice to---" he was rudely cut off by his teacher.  
  
"Why don't you tell us your hobbies Gohan? (probably getting loaded every weekend like everyone here)" Gohan eyed him oddly again, but felt the stares of the class. They were slowly starting to mumble, and his ears caught the word 'nerd' several times.  
  
"Well... I like---"  
  
"Yes, yes... that will do, now go to the seat next to that (extremely dumb) blonde over there." Gohan stared at the old bent figure of his sensei... this was most definitely new.  
  
"Yes.... sensei." But the teacher had already ignored him as he moved to his seat, the blonde girl waving at him. He shyly smiled at her, and moved to sit when he felt a pinch in his buttocks. He turned around and peered around him. Noone there... was there some kind of animal infestation here or something? It had been the 4th time this day. He sat down for real now, protecting his butt.  
  
"Heya cutie, I'm Erasa." "Err... hi " He was about to turn to his book when somebody stormed into the classroom. The figure growled at the teacher, and moved towards him. Suddenly his eyes went wide. 'This is the girl from before!'  
  
Yes... this was going to be a very long day indeed.  
  
******  
  
AN: Wee! Second chapter done :) did not think I'd finish it this soon but I clearly underestimated the stimulating powers of a review! That means it's now time to go review some of my favourite stories, to let them know how I feel... When I get to it that is (busy, busy!) But thanks for the reviews, and keep doing it! The more feedback the better.... and if you are feeling creative... then don't just say 'I love it!' or 'Nice!' but try to say something to put me down as well, helps us improve ya know :)  
  
Oh and Goku's Daughter.... I have a sex scene typed up, not sure if it will be for this fic (it might be), because it is ummm... rather violent (--- understatement). It is not very graphic though, so I am wondering whether it should be R or NC-17. Oh well, is it alright if I send it to you for you to judge? 


	3. Chapter 2: First day at school continued

I wrote this over the weekend, access to comp, but not to the net, so I haven't really had time to review all of your stories... I'll get to that tomorrow. In the meantime... although this chapter may make it seem it is a quick V/G get together, that is not the case at all.... then if it is not that, then what is it? Well, it's absolute crap... It must be the worse chapter I've ever written. It's really hard to write something in this field and try to be original, and even more so if you want to keep it somewhat funny, in the end this has resulted in a very short first-day- chapter, but you'll just have to live with it, ne? If only it weren't such crap... but heck, I didn't think people would find what I did 'funny', and now, people are laughing their arses off. There's no accounting for tastes I guess, and a lot of people would be out of business if there were :)  
  
Anyway, on with the chapter.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 3 Tail  
  
Gohan looked at the blackhaired girl with a look of both terror and confusion. But when the teacher began to speak, he quickly averted his gaze, and for some odd reason started blushing as the girl with the black ponytails glared at him, the scowl she was wearing softening to a slight frown when Erasa whispered something into her ear. When Erasa whispered again he saw the frown disappear completely and turn into a grin, a very mean grin at that. The ponytailed girl looked at him with an amused look. For some unexplainable reason, Gohan's blush deepened to a new shade of red.  
  
'What is going on with me?'  
  
"Hey new kid, lay off that chick if you want to live."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan turned away from his notes, to see the arrogant smile of a longhaired blonde, muscular boy.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me new kid, I saw you staring at her and then blushing. I know she's pretty, but you shouldn't try anything with her... she's dangerous. Only I would be able to come near her, but she doesn't even want me around, so there's no chance she'd put up with a dork like you."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gohan said, honestly confused. The blonde's arrogant smile turned into a disdainful scowl.  
  
"Fine, get your butt kicked, I was only trying to help, dork. But if you have a deathwish, see if I care." Gohan blinked at the teen, completely confused.  
  
"Well, thanks... I guess... what's your name anyway?" The teen's grin returned as he answered.  
  
"It's Sharpener... but I don't think you and I need to be talking too much, it might affect my reputation."  
  
Gohan's look of confusion couldn't have become much more baffled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sharpener's eye twitched before he lazily turned around to sit, stretching his arms and legs, comfortably laying himself down in his chair.  
  
"Just shut up, dork. I've had enough of you for one day."  
  
"Oh, don't mind Sharpener, he's only in love with himself and doesn't care about anybody." the other blonde, Erasa, said to Gohan.  
  
"You wouldn't want to hang out with him anyway.... but since I'm available, you might want to..." Erasa poked him in the side suggestively.  
  
"Huh?"Gohan said, not looking up from his notes. The teacher had started explaining differentiating the tangens.  
  
"Well, you and I...." Erasa's look turned even more inviting, as she poked him in the side again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Gohan said, giving her an odd glance. A vein started to throb on her forehead, as she shouted to Gohan.  
  
"Hey! Show some initiative here!"  
  
"What?" Gohan yelped.  
  
"A date, you dork!"Erasa said, hushing her voice as the teacher looked up.  
  
"OH! Then why didn't you say so!" Gohan said, something that could be mistaken for understanding dawning in his eyes.  
  
"So what do you say?" Erasa said, virtually crawling onto his lap, looking up at him hopefully.  
  
"Umm... no, I'm sorry. I have quite a long drive home, my mom might get worried."  
  
"Your mom might get... right. But where do you live then?"Erasa crawled away from him a bit, seemingly disappointed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, the 439 area." Gohan said casually.  
  
"Oh, that's pretty... 439?!!?!??!?" Erasa stood up, her lower jaw dangling at her feet.  
  
"Uhh yeah."Gohan said shyly  
  
"But how---"Erasa's shouting was interrupted by the teacher who looked annoyed  
  
"Look class, I'm teaching here (talking to a set of walls and desks actually). So if you would please refrain from letting your hormones fly all through classroom, I'd be most thrilled. That goes for you too miss Erasa."  
  
"Umm... yes sir."  
  
***  
  
Gohan heaved a sigh of relief as he left the classroom. He saw a girl with red hair wink at him. He looked up at her with a questioning look in his eyes. She giggled, and moved up to him, books wrapped in her arms in front of her. Gohan took a step back as the girl moved closer. He stepped back again and grinned back at the giggling girl nervously. She smiled at him and moved past him. He saw her hips swaying as she moved off. 'Woah, she looks--' Gohan mentally slapped himself again. What was up with him?  
  
All these teenagers were crazy, it must be rubbing of on him.  
  
"Hey new kid, get over here." A voice he'd heard before shouted. It was the ponytailed girl, a frown on her face that left no room for argument.  
  
"Uh... yes ma'am." He said, not knowing what to answer. The girl laughed in response.  
  
"You haven't been around teenagers much, have you? Not surprising if you live in the 439 area actually." Her frown had returned now. She looked much prettier when she smiled, Gohan decided before mentally disciplinating himself again.  
  
"I suppose so" he said half mumbling.  
  
"I've heard the 439 area is quite beautiful, and it is good training ground due to wild animals and harsh conditions. Mountains too. I suppose you aren't too weak yourself." She said, half joking. Gohan didn't pick it up and said  
  
"Yeah, I have my training spots." the girl looked somewhat surprised to hear that.  
  
"You will have to show them to me sometime." Gohan panicked at the thought of this girl seeing him in training.  
  
"I'm not sure if that---"  
  
"It wasn't a question new kid." Videl snapped back.  
  
"...Oh." Gohan stared at his feet. Why was he so intimidated?  
  
"You should feel honoured to have me at your place, do you know that?" the girl was practically snarling half of her words. It frightened Gohan.  
  
"Err... why?"  
  
***  
  
Videl looked at Son Gohan, the new kid, with eyes like saucers. She was hoping to be recognised as herself, Satan Videl, crimefighter. But even if that failed, they would know her as the daughter fo the great Satan Hercule. This kid... was he so clueless?  
  
"Well... I'm Satan Videl."she said  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
Her eyes widened, and she could feel her anger flaring. He didn't know her. The BRAT. She hated when she had to use her father for recognition, but this was a hopeless situation.  
  
"I'm the daughter of Satan Hercule." she said growling. She was dumbfounded as Son Gohan started laughing.... of all the possible responses, laughing was not one that had crossed her mind.  
  
"STOP IT!" Gohan stopped immediately, snickering a little bit.  
  
"You remind me of someone you know?" Gohan said, his shyness completely vanished. Videl felt herself... blushing? What was this? What had she done to herself to deserve such a reaction? She fought the blush in its tracks and glared at him angrily.  
  
"You will come to the party my father is giving for me and my friends tonight. There we will talk." Gohan immediately stopped snickering.  
  
"But I---"  
  
"That was NOT a question." with that Videl left, leaving a mumbling wideeyed Gohan behind.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day was an absolute horror which Gohan would love to forget. He'd broken three legs as he rampaged right through the legs of 'cool' teens who wanted to trip the new nerd. He had accidentally lifted a whole row of desks as he searched for his pen underneath and he had snapped three pens when he heard girls trying to come on to him, not to mention the odd looks he had gotten from all the people at lunch.... you would nearly think these people could be sated with only a few sandwiches. The mere thought made him shudder.  
  
There were also some positive things in this whole mess. Erasa proved to be quite kind, as did Videl when she was not scowling. And even Sharpener was kind to him when noone was around. On top of that, his initial reactions to females were slightly growing less. He sighed.  
  
'Just one more hour to go.' he prayed nothing bad would happen. He looked at the chart they had given him. P. E. He thanked God. He was really good at everything, there was no way he would make a fool of himself there.  
  
***  
  
"Now class. I want you all to pay attention. We will be playing dodgeball. I will let Videl and... you Marker pick out teams. Now go. I will be in the cafeteria when you need me."  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. The PE teacher was once again counting on her to keep order. She would of course... but she hated all this responsibility. Now... who would she pick first? She knew that Sharpener was very good at dodgeball, not as good as Pensiru though... but then her eyes fell on the new kid... Gohan. He was wearing a ridiculous outfit that seemed to cover all of his body. Only his arms were left out, it was school policy. And those arms were very muscular... she fought another blush. What was this with her blood constantly going to her face? Her frown deepened, and she saw the class looking at Gohan curiously, who seemed to be sweating. He was nervous... she could see it... but why? Didn't matter. She wanted to see what he was really made of, ever since he ripped an entire row of desks from the floor... an odd trick of course... but in combination with those arms... he could be really strong.  
  
"Son Gohan, get your butt over here." she scowled  
  
"Yes ma'am" he said half mumbling, joining Videl's side. Marker looked at Videl oddly, but grinned.  
  
"I'll pick Sharpener." It was well known they were friends.  
  
"Then I'll pick Pensiru."  
  
They continued untill the teams were formed. Then they divided the hall in two and grabbed a ball.  
  
"Okay, standard rules. The team that cheats will find itself in detention" Videl shouted.  
  
Videl took the ball and looked at her first option... she could throw at one of those whimpy girls and get the ball to bounce back to thin the opponent's ranks... No she wanted to see what Gohan was made of first. She tossed the ball to him, minding it was not too fast, he might miss it. He caught it casually, using only his indexfinger. He waited a while then blushed.  
  
"Umm... what do I do Videl?" His team fell over and the opponents laughed loudly. Videl's right eye twitched. What had she gotten herself into?  
  
"Throw the ball at the opponents..." she balled her fists and one of her brow veins started throbbing visibly.  
  
"Oh... well that's easy."  
  
***  
  
Remember Gohan, don't throw too hard. You want to hide your strength. He arched his arm backwards and growled somewhat as he saw the other team still laughing. Then he threw. He heard a slight crack and a loud scream as the ball hit marker and bounced off the wall back to him. The other team had stopped laughing and was looking at him. Some where tending to Marker who seemed to be unconscious and bleeding.  
  
"Was that good?" Gohan asked smiling enthusiatically at Videl.  
  
"Uhh... yeah very good... you might want to slow it down a little though."  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
***  
  
Videl saw teen after teen fall down to the ground unconscious. She blinked, not believing what she saw. Was the nerd Gohan really doing this? Unbelievable.... but the pools of blood around some of the unconscious students told her otherwise. This might even be dangerous. But she was relieved as she saw some stand up and back away from the ball.  
  
Gohan was about to begin throwing balls at the team for another round when Videl decided to butt in.  
  
"Umm... that'll do... why don't we... jog a little bit to relax?" Videl said hesitantly grabbing Gohan's arm.  
  
"Jog? But some of them are still standing! Look, some are getting up! We are not giving up already, are we?"  
  
"No... we are just going for a little jog... some kids seem to be pretty beat up." And with Videl motioned some of her team to help get these people to the school nurse. In the end, there were just 5 able bodied students left.  
  
"Alright, this is quite an odd lesson, so those who run 20 laps can go home." Videl could hear some of her fellow students groan. So it was 40 minutes of walking. She knew it was harsh, but she needed to give the kids a good PE. And she couldn't think of anything more fun for the moment. She noticed that Gohan also groaned.  
  
"And I thought I'd at least get a decent warmup." she heard him mumble.  
  
A... decent warmup? 20 laps no decent warmup? What was this kid?  
  
"Umm... right. Let's get going."  
  
***  
  
2 minutes later Gohan was in the showers. He still wondered why everyone had been staring at him oddly... he wasn't going THAT fast. He had just shrugged and walked away, his mission for today complete. He was alone in the showers, which was good... he really didn't want people to get ideas about his strength! They were supposed to think he was an average student. He smiled to himself. Yes, PE might have saved his day... he had really been holding back, and he was sure it had shown.  
  
Gohan turned off the shower and grabbed his towel. He sighed as he started drying himself of. He lazily put away his soap and swiped the tail of his left leg.  
  
'The damned thing is so irritating, always gets in the way---'  
  
'wait a minute....'  
  
'TAIL???'  
  
********  
  
Hope you enjoyed it... don't know when the next chapter will be out, but you'll see in time. 


	4. Chapter 3: Saiyan to saiyan talks and a ...

Now, I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter... it's exam year and I'm really being busy catching up for my slacking these past 5 years (why do I have to be so lazy? It is so cruel!).  
  
BUT FIRST:  
  
Some questions by reviewers answered (3 actually ^_^)  
  
Penchy-chan: Well, his costume is that of the Namekian fighting Gis, but as his head cover, he just entirely wrapped it (think mummy here), except the top of his head so his SSJ hair sticks out, and his eyes so he can see :)  
  
DarkSerapha: I never intentioned to turn this into a torture fic... but since I'm a torturous kind of guy, I guess that somehow slipped in... it's hard not having torture when one has characters like Vegeta around (in my opinion, the Gohan-Videl relation is one based on torture... in a cute verbal kkind of way).  
  
Goku's Daughter: They took down NC-17, so no hope of that happening :P Wasn't REALLY intending it anyway... well... if you had given me a reply to the email I sent you... you could have at least told me what you think. I am now quite proud of it actually... it is definitely original :P You know how mixing EXTREME sex and EXTREME violence can be very much fun? In a perverted kind of way of course... I never thought I'd be saying such henda things.  
  
Anyway: enjoy. You seem to be doing that up toll now anyway *shrugs*  
  
********  
  
Gohan looked around him, and heaved a sigh of relief. Good, there was noone around... but what to do? And what's more, how the HELL did his tail grow back? He quickly finished drying off and dressed himself.  
  
'ow'  
  
That damned tail would not let itself be locked underneath his clothing. Grudgingly, he let it cut through his pants. Gohan felt a strange sense of relievement at this, a sort of freedom almost. He once again scanned the dressing room to see if anyone else was there. He sighed as he wrapped the tail around his waist. His first day had turned out to be a fiasco. First he met a girl who was determined to find out who he was, then that same girl forced him to go to a party tonight. Gohan sighed, once more. How could he have let himself been intimidated by a girl he didn't even KNOW? Then there was the way his body reacted to certain females... he was definitely going to have a saiyan to saiyan talk with Vegeta.  
  
But first, to get out of school without anyone noticing his new belt. That didn't prove to be too hard, as officially, school wasn't out yet. Nevertheless, he sighed one last time, though now it was with relief, as he pushed the button on his crude contraption. The comfortable Namekian fighting gi swirled around him like a blanket, and his face was covered with straps of cloth. He smiled underneath the layers of cloth and eyed his surroundings.  
  
"WOOHOO! I'M FREE!" he did an odd dance of joy, that would make any other person sweatdrop before he took of into the air, sommersaulting all the way. He didn't really care he caused at least a few heartattacks to the people below, he was toohappy having survived his first day at school.  
  
Not long after, he arrived at the domed building of Capsule Corporation. He landed at the 'family-and friends' backdoor, and hit 4 numbers in rapid succession. On the other side of the door, a ring could be heard. Not long after, a short purple haired boy opened the door.  
  
"Who are you and how did you know our code" the boy said, an angry scowl on his face.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, it's me Go-- oh, I still have the thing on. Wait a sec." Gohan absently pulled out a funny contraption and pushed a red button on it.  
  
"There, can you let me in now?"  
  
"Oh, hi Gohan! Did you take Goten?" the boy said suddenly boyishly excited, all scowling matters forgotten.  
  
"Nope, though he said he'd be here later tonight, Trunks."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Gohan laughed as he saw the young half-saiyan dance off, speeding up the stairs, probably preparing his room for another session of 'stick the scowl on Veggie'. Gohan laughed as he remembered Vegeta going after both Trunks and Goten when he found out they were sticking scowls on him blindfolded. Lost as he was in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Bulma entering.  
  
"Gohan! What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I was actually hoping to speak to Vegeta, but---"  
  
"Are you sure that's wise? I don't think he'll stop being so aggressive towards you until he's stronger" [AN: remember, one year earlier. Vegeta's baselevel is now probably higher than Gohan's, but he has not yet reached SSJ2] Gohan took the older woman's words to heart... he had nearly forgot how Vegeta had nearly destroyed the Briefs living room when he had denied him a spar.  
  
"That doesn't really matter, I can still handle him. But I would also like you to help me."  
  
"Oh, so now I am only good enough to make you things, ne?" Gohan nervously waves his hands in front of him.  
  
"No bulma, it's not that! Honestly, I didn't have time to visit!" Bulma just laughed  
  
"I am just kidding Gohan, don't be so uptight. Now what was it you needed?" Gohan smiled nervously but said:  
  
"Well, I have this costume I use to fight crime, and I made it so it uses capsules to activate, but the machine that it uses is rather crude. I was wondering whether you could make it into a more everyday item Bulma." Bulma smiled arrogantly.  
  
"Of course I can, I am still the most brilliant woman on the face of the Earth you know." Gohan eyed his feet and mumbled:  
  
"It's hard to forget when you gloat about it all the time."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" she yelled. Gohan gave her a nervous Son grin (TM)  
  
"Err.. nothing... hehe..."  
  
"Alright.. just give me the device so I can see what I can do." Gohan took it out of his pockets and demonstrated it. Bulma sweatdropped.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want something more stylish? I have some green, black and red cloth lying around here, and a nice orange helmet with antennae" now it was Gohan's turn to sweatdrop.[AN: I'm hoping you understand what I'm referring to... otherwise... well I'm not going to tell you, it's not THAT hard.]  
  
"Umm... no thank you Bulma, this is quite fine." Bulma shrugged  
  
"Whatever... now the device you've got here... most ingenious... it surprises me that I didn't think of such a thing before... there could be a real market for this.... now if I just put in some chips and automate the progress then..." Bulma walked away, talking to herself, leaving a confused Gohan. She was supposed to show him to where Vegeta was first! Crickets chirped inside his head, before he slapped himself.  
  
"Duh! Gravity Room!"  
  
***  
  
*PSSH*  
  
/Security breach. Gravity returning to normal levels./  
  
Vegeta heaved a sigh as he saw Gohan's form enter through the 'security breach' the woman liked to call a door. It wasn't as if he ever wanted to leave this training heaven. Well, he did sometimes... he smirked at the thought. But scowled as he remembered he had celibated himself until he was stronger than Gohan. 6 years it had lasted... all the more reason to hate the brat.  
  
Gohan just smiled goofily and nervously at him, making Vegeta's scowl intensify. If only he could blast the annoying brat right to his whimp of a father in the afterlife.  
  
"What makes you important enough to walk in on my training brat?"  
  
***  
  
Gohan's heart sank. He would never be fully defended against Vegeta's cold nature. He'd heard Bulma saying he DID care about some things... but seeing Vegeta like this made Gohan doubt that.  
  
"Well... I have some saiyan questions." Vegeta's scowl intensified even more. Gohan wondered why, he was actually putting himself in a weaker position here, one would think Vegeta would jump at him mercilessly. Instead he just... scowled.  
  
"I do not understand why you would be having saiyan question, annoying weepy human brat." Vegeta said, Gohan just nervously laughed, trying to ignore the prince's scowl.  
  
"Well, you see... when I'm in school, something in my body... I dunno... flutters when I see a really pretty girl." Gohan finished uneasily as he saw Vegeta's scowl slowly turn into a smirk and then into a fit of howling laughter. Gohan blushed... he didn't know why, but he felt embarassed.  
  
"Human brat can't stand being male... that's a first." Gohan blinked wideeyed at a still laughing Vegeta.  
  
"Huh? Being male? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well brat, from what I've heard, your behaviour is common in every species known to my woman. It's your mating instinct." Vegeta knew this would significantly shock the boy, he was not disappointed. His laugh turned into an evil smirk as he saw Gohan become pale.  
  
"M-mating instinct?" he stuttered.  
  
"What am I supposed to do Vegeta?" Vegeta's smirk increased in evilness (if at all possible, Gohan did not remember him looking so evil)  
  
"Well, brat, that is rather obvious.... satisfy it." Vegeta's words didn't have the effect he had hoped... Gohan looked rather hopeful.  
  
"Really? How do I do that? Please tell me Vegeta!" Vegeta scowled again. What was this boy, as stupid as his father?  
  
"Rather easy brat. You fuck their brains out." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh that shouln---... WHAT??!?!?" Gohan stood there, staring at Vegeta as if he were an alien.  
  
"You know what I mean brat. You fuck their brains. Screw them till they can't walk normally for weeks. Hump them like a rabbit. How hard can that be? You don't look THAT bad." Vegeta smirked again as he saw Gohan nearly having a heart attack. He seemed to be going limp, and a tail swayed behind him.  
  
"I...am...NOT...hearing this... Vegeta" he panted. But Vegeta's interest was more than piqued. a tail.... hadn't the brat's been cut off?  
  
"Gohan, where did you get your tail?" Vegeta demanded, his arms uncrossed, one fist balled.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan snapped back to reality.  
  
"Oh, my tail. It grew back today during gym class." Vegeta's eyes were wide... could it be?  
  
"Brat... have you had any deeper feelings for any girl today?" Gohan looked at Vegeta thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, there was this girl who made me come to a party tonight... why?" Vegeta smirked. Forcing a saiyan... what spirit... no wonder the tail had grown back.  
  
"It seems like your saiyan hormones are peeping up brat... your body has already found a mate."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Oh, you don't feel anything for her... yet. But believe me... it will come. Your saiyan side obviously knows better than you do... now if you're lucky, your tail will start fluttering uncontrollably when in the vicinity of this female." Vegeta stated it all matter-of-factly.  
  
"Lucky? Why should I be lucky? I can't have everyone see I have a tail! They'll think I'm a freak!" Vegeta scowled at the boy's lack of pride for his high heritage.  
  
"Just be glad the girl isn't saiyan... otherwise you'd have your whole body reacting that way." Vegeta smirked at the boy's look.  
  
"Wh-when will it blow over." Gohan hoarsely said.  
  
"When you impregnate her." Gohan believed Vegeta's earlier smile had been evil, but he was rivalling Frieza and Cell with his current one.  
  
Gohan just felt drained... he was too shocked to answer. Why him?  
  
"What about bonding?" he managed to get out.  
  
"Oh... that's just a nicety picked up on the way."  
  
"Th-thank you V-vegeta." Gohan turned around and left. Vegeta laughed to himself... what an idiot... and such a nerd too. Then a thought struck him. 'Damn that brat! I have been celibate for him for 6 years! It ends today!'. And he angrily ran out of the Gravity Room to find the woman.  
  
***  
  
Gohan flew off with a new watch, which Bulma had made him. She had incorporated his earlier design into it and it worked with the push of a button. He was sill slightly disturbed by his little chat with Vegeta... but he could control his hormones... right? 'Wait... isn't that Videl down there?'  
  
***  
  
"Ah! Not him again!"  
  
***  
  
"Good afternoon miss Videl... what brings you here?" Gohan said with fake low voice.  
  
"Avoiding the press that's what" She yelled back at him, as a mob of reporters walked up behind her.  
  
"Oh... well... I guess I'll be going then." Gohan said nervously, saluting and taking off into the air. He was faintly held by his white cape, but he did not feel that. It was the commanding voice that he did. He gulped as he heard it.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Saiyadork!"  
  
"But miss Videl---"  
  
"That was NOT A QUESTION!" She yelled at him. Gohan gulped again and landed next to her. He looked at her determined face... where was the laughing girl he had talked to earlier? And who was he fooling? Videl had been laughing with him, that was true, but she had been just as harsh as she was now too.  
  
"Then what do you wish?" he asked meekly, looking at a triumphant Videl.  
  
"You will come with me and talk to the press." she glared at him... Gohan wanted to hide from that glare, it bore straight through him.  
  
"Y-yes ma'am." he followed her as she turned around and teasingly walked ahead of him... she was actually swaying her hips to tease him! He felt his left eye twitch before he did as he was told.  
  
***  
  
Videl was swarmed with all sorts of reporters. Although she was used to it by now, she could feel Saiyadorks trembling form latched onto her arm.  
  
"Miss Videl, where there any troubles with the last crime?"  
  
"Miss Satan, has there been an upsurge of such muggings recently?"  
  
"Miss Videl, are you and this new superhero an item?" Videl was about to answer the first two questions, and many related ones, when the last question somehoe got through to her. She closed her eyes and balled her fists angrily.  
  
"WE ARE NOT AN ITEM!" she yelled. The reporters backed off a bit, but were soon swarming around her again, wondering what this superhero was to Videl. Videl sweatdropped. She would have to do some damagecontrol. She had just wanted to make Saiyadork pay for skipping out on the press meeting earlier that morning... this was not what she expected....  
  
'Think Videl... THINK'  
  
"He's... umm... my SIDEKICK! Yeah that's it! What's a superhero without a sidekick, isn't that right?" She laughed nervously, and Saiyadork sweatdropped beside her... she mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Then what is your sidekick's name?" Videl rolled her eyes as she saw Saiyadork take his cue, strike a revoltingly dorky pose and open his mouth to announce his even dorkier name.  
  
"I AM THE GREAT SAIYA---"  
  
"He is the Gold Fighter." Videl interrupted him quickly, smacking him upside the head, causing him to fall over. He quickly stood up and looked deeply hurt. Videl sighed and turned around, dragging Saiyadork with her out of the crowd of reporters.  
  
"Would you excuse us?"  
  
"What did you do that for!" He whined in a much higher voice when they were outside of the hearing range of the reporters. Videl sighed. He was such a dork.  
  
"Look pal. You are going to be in the paper, and even worse, you are going to be there with ME. Now I have an image to protect, and I can not let my sidekick have a dorky name and appearance. So NO MORE POSES!"  
  
"I didn't choose to be your sidekick! And my name and poses are WAY cooler than anything you ever did." Videl sweatdropped and shouted back.  
  
"You ARE my sidekick, so get used to obeying me!" Saiyadork looked like he was going to retort, but hesitated when he saw reporters sneaking towards them. Videl sighed.  
  
"Saiyadork, can you do me a favour? Can you fly us out of here, but make it look like I'm doing the flying?"  
  
***  
  
Gohan looked up as he heard the girl's voice sound tired.... tired of publicity... tired of fighting. The voice sounded sweet... He could get used to hearing her talk like that every day. He gave her a Son Grin, even though his head was taped.  
  
"I can even make us both fly!" Gohan said enthusiastically  
  
Videl lit up at his statement "Really? That'd be so cool! I've never really flown by myself before! My dad said he'd buy me a chopper though..." Gohan smiled  
  
"Well, then you're going to love this." And with a half scared half delighted squeal from Videl, he raised them both into the air. The smile she gave him was turning his insides to jelly. He had never seen such a mix of surprise and pure joy and gratitude mixed into one look. He nervously laughed and quickly moved them away from the gaping reporters.  
  
***  
  
"Wow... that was so cool." Videl couldn't help but feel flittery. And looking at Saiyaman didn't make her feel better. Huh? He had only helped her out! Where did those butterflies come from?  
  
"Yeah... I still like doing this, I guess this is really cool if you've never done it before." Videl hesitated as she heard Saiyaman talk without hesitation. He sounded very friendly, and familiar too... She sighed... she hated to do such things, but Saiyaman had deserved it  
  
"And Saiyaman... thanks" she forced out.  
  
Saiyaman just stared at her. She quickly moulded her grateful smile into a determined one.  
  
"But don't think I will give up on finding out who you are!" She heard Saiyaman laugh... laugh! at that... it baffled her. But she kept her composure.  
  
"I'm sure ma'am... right now, I need to be going."  
  
***  
  
Gohan sommersalted happily all the way home. Even the fluttering of his tail didn't bother him. This disastrous day had taken a turn for the good... pushing Vegeta's words far away into a corner of his mind, not to be looked upon again, he was happy to have found a friend in Videl.  
  
Yes, and he was going to a party with her tonight. This day had turned out to be PERFECT!  
  
***  
  
Chichi sighed. She had had it.  
  
"Alright Goten, I'm going off to Bulma's tonight... I'll tell Gohan to take care of you. I can take only so much as your poor mother!" Chichi said dramatically  
  
'Besides, it's not like he will have anything to do, he never has.'  
  
**********  
  
Woohoo... chapter done! Gohan will have to take Goten to a party with all sorts of horny teenagers! What will happen? Find out in one week! One week you say? Yes I'm cutting myself off the computer for a while, I need to get back to the thing they like to call 'life'.  
  
Now, to everyone who reviewed my story, I'm sorry I didn't yet, but I will review your stories as soon as I can... see you next week! 


	5. Chapter 4: Party at Videl's pt 1

Right, my week of computer-celibacy is over, and there is a chapter to reward the long wait. As you can see, I changed the rating. I feel I should have done that last chapter, as the implied sexual violence by Vegeta was enough to rate it R IMNSHO. I also changed the introduction, because I feel it is diverging from the standard G/V fic. at least I hope it does :)  
  
Now as for this chapter. it will feature the Sugar Saiyan. Whoever thought that up was a genius. I hate using other people's idea's, but I gladly make an exception for such things :)  
  
This chapter is perhaps worse than my other chapter, because I am severely ill. I hjave a temp of 38.5 C writing this (if you don't know what that is, you are either American or something similar, meaning you will have to put it into the hopelessly outdated Fahrenheit system. why do Americans cling to such a pathetic system anyway?) and have a major headache. This may increase any and all problems I have with spelling. Mainly because I usually don't reread my stories. I DO like the attention I'm getting from all of you, it boasts my ego, lol :) Now, to review 'the Return' a quite good story by the Smooster. will do that later tonight.  
  
***IMPORTANT***  
  
But first, I have a question for all you faithful readers. Either mail me your opinion or tell me in a review. I am wondering whether I should give a plot to this story, or whether I should continue just fumbling around. as you are the ones reading, I'll let you decide. So, here is my poll!  
  
1-Yes! Go plot! We need to rack our brains with greatly disturbing plot twists and other such brainfood! Let us spend our days paining our brains instead of going out and having fun.  
  
2-NO!! Never! Already intellectualism is eating all of the world! Let us feel the bliss of ignorance and stupidity!  
  
As for my choice, I would go for 1. But you are really free to decide :)  
  
***IMPORTANT***  
  
On with the story!  
  
*************  
  
Party at Videl's pt. 1 (and why the government imposes laws on the usage of Alcohol)  
  
Gohan landed right outside his house. It was quiet there, a little too quiet to his liking. No thrashing Goten, no screaming mother. He shrugged it off though and went into his house casually. Inside was his mother, smiling one of her dangerous smiles. Gohan immediately made moves to retain some distance between him and his. scary mother. He gulped. how was he going to break the news of the party to his mother when she was in such a state?  
  
"Gohan sweety" his mother said with a voice so sweet it would make even little children queasy. His mother was scariest this way.  
  
"Yes... mom... what... is it?" he asked, growing more nervous by the minute.  
  
"Well, you see Gohan, I am a woman who has needs of her own, and I need some time for myself and with such ravaging boys like you and Goten around the house" she moved her hands to her mouth as she spoke, clasping them together in front of her. Her eyes grew a bit teary. Yep, Gohan was afraid alright. "and therefore I am going to Bulma's and get some time to relax."  
  
Gohan was mentally screaming with joy. He wouldn't need to convince his mother! His surroundings blurred, and his world was heaven.  
  
"Oh, and you'll have to watch Goten for the night. I don't want you or him anywhere near me or Capsule Corp." The last bit was spoken very loud and left no room for argument.  
  
Gohan's surroundings changed from a purple-pinkish heaven to a black hell. He needed to watch Goten! But he couldn't!  
  
"But mom, I can't not tonight, I---"  
  
"Sweety, that was not a question." Chichi said warmly, yet firmly. Gohan felt his heart sink. How..?  
  
"But."  
  
"Good, it's settled then. food's in the fridge. If you need more, I'm leaving some money. Now remember to read Goten his bedtime story, okay hon?" Chichi was moving towards the door and a jetcopter landed right outside. Gohan just watched his mother leave, arms hanging, jaw on the floor.  
  
"Ahh. that's Bulma already! Well, I've got to go! See you tomorrow!" Chichi waved and hopped into the copter.  
  
". but ."  
  
***  
  
"Now. three things. First: find Goten. Shouldn't be too hard. Second: cook dinner. I think I can handle that. Third: call Videl and tell her I can't come." Gohan sighed and took the phone. Hardest things first.  
  
He looked up the number in the book his school had given him[1], and dialed it on the vidphone. Not much later, after a few rings, a girl with familiar black hair stood smiling warmly at the caller, standing in front of a wall filled with pictures of several martial artists. and wasn't the corner of that picture boasting his school outfit? Gohan shrugged it off. he had only been at school one day she could never have gotten his picture THAT quickly, and besides, what would she do with his picture. Focussing on Videl's warm smile, he felt his tail twitch and then flutter around behind him. He grasped it into his hand firmly before speaking.  
  
"Hey Videl." he started nervously. How to say it?  
  
"Hey Gohan, why are you calling?" She sure was straightforward... but her smile. his tail twitched furiously in his hand. He cursed. why was it reacting like this?  
  
"Well. err. you see---"  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be perfectly happy discussing it at the party tonight." Her smile widened, and Gohan's tail nearly escaped the firm grasp of his hand.  
  
"Well. that's really the problem." Gohan shut his mouth meekly as he saw Videl's smile turn into a scowl.  
  
"You ARE coming Gohan." She said firmly. For some reason, his tail's twitching still increased.  
  
"No! I mean.. I'd love to but---"  
  
"No buts Gohan. You made a promise, remember?" Oh yeah, Gohan remembered alright. it was not like he had any part in agreeing with it.  
  
"But I---" Gohan tried meekly, but he was cut off by Videl, who was again smiling.  
  
"Good, then I'll see you tonight!" and with that, the screen turned black.  
  
***  
  
"Yum yum Gohan, you're a really good cook."  
  
"That was restaurant food Goten, I didn't make it." Gohan and his brother were flying over Satan City, Gohan as the Great Saiyaman, no Goldfighter, he corrected himself, Goten on Kintoun.  
  
"Risto. what?" His littrle brother eyed him oddly.  
  
"Umm. never mind. Now remember what I told you." Goten sighed. Gohan could see he was not happy about going to this party at all. He couldn't blame him though, he WAS only six after all, and all he cared about right now was food and playing. And this party could not be fun, because he couldn't show his strength, or tell everyone how great his big brother was. Perhaps it would be a little too hard on the littly guy, and Gohan really felt ashamed of putting Goten through all this. but there was no way Gohan could stand up to either of the two women that were now dominating his life. He sighed as he thought of Videl. she was just as feisty as his mother, but much more down-to-earth and caring too. if she tried. She was quite cute too. in a purely platonic way of course, he added mentally, kicking himself.  
  
"Brother, why are you kicking yourself?" Goten asked innocently. His tail swaying beside him [2]  
  
"Umm. it's nothing." He laughed nervously. After a while of staring at his brother, Goten joined in. Gohan quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Now Goten, I'm really sorry about all this, but as a reward, I'll be playing with you for a whole day, alright?" Goten lit up greatly at these words.  
  
"Really? I wish you could have a party everyday Gohan!" he chirped excitedly. Gohan smiled at his little brother. he was so easy if you knew how to work him.  
  
"Sure you do squirt, but I'll only do it if you behave yourself!"  
  
"Uh huh, uh huh!" Goten nodded ferociously. Gohan flew up to him and ruffled his hair, which remained unfased as it always did.  
  
"Now Goten, time to land, we're walking the last part there."  
  
***  
  
/DINGDONG/  
  
"Oh hello! Gohan, you're early! Only Erasa's here right now!" Videl clapped her hands cheerfully and she was about to drag him in, when she noticed a little guy hiding behind Gohan's leg, dressed in a Gi. a Gi?  
  
"Oh yeah, umm. Videl. this is Goten, my little brother. I was supposed to babysit him, but you had to throw this party and. well, you know. Goten, say hello to Videl." The little boy gohan had identified as Goten, tried to hide even more of himself behind Gohan. Videl smirked. Shyness must run in the family. Videl heard footsteps beside her, and saw Erasa lunging at the small boy, dragging him inside by his arm.  
  
"Oh Gohan! Your little brother is like, so CUTE!" she said smiling warmly at him. Videl rolled her eyes, feeling sorry for the little guy, being cuddled and put into strangleholds by a scarcely dressed Erasa.  
  
"He.HEY!" Gohan tried to make it come out intimidatingly, Videl thought, but he failed miserably. She giggled and dragged him inside by his shirt.  
  
"Leave Erasa Gohan, she'll take good care of Goten, don't worry." Videl saw him whimper and mumble something.  
  
"Aww. come on Gohan, you're here to have a good time, so get to it!" Videl smiled the warmest smile she could muster.. .and did she imagine it or was something moving around his waist? Nah, couldn't be.  
  
"I'll. I'll be sure to Videl. now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom!" he literally stormed off, grasping something at his waist, he seemed to shake it around furiously. Erasa laughed and loosened her hold on Goten, who took the opportunity to run after his brother.  
  
"Yeah. me too!"  
  
Both Erasa and Videl giggled. Erasa quit her giggling first.  
  
"It's good you didn't wear anything. daring tonight Videl, it would have totally killed Gohan." Videl looked at Erasa with a puzzled expression. Was something wrong with her tanktop?  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Erasa laughed at her.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Didn't you see the way his body reacted to your smile? Most particularly his lower abdominal area? I thought you would see such a thing?" Videl blushed. She HAD seen something moving around there, but these 'things' weren't so large they could cover an entire waist--- wait, so what IF that happened? She wasn't interested anyway!  
  
"ERASA!"  
  
"Oh, you're not fooling me Videl. you have a picture of him on your room. you went through a lot of paperwork to get that from the school!" Videl hmph-ed  
  
"Yeah so? It's only because I think he might be this new Goldfighter guy." Videl would believe anything about Gohan after PE that day. There was no other reason she had asked for his photograph. honestly, what was Erasa thinking?  
  
"Sure Videl. we all know very well that you are a two-timing teenager here! And who can blame you! That Goldfighter is really cute too!"  
  
"ERASA! How could you say such things? I'm NOT that kind of girl, I've only known both of them for a day!" she balled her fists and fled to the bathroom, hoping Erasa wouldn't notice her blush and make a witty comment about it.  
  
***  
  
"She's scaring me Gohan!"  
  
"Yeah, Videl's scaring me too. though not for that. Why does my tail twitch when I'm around her? Good thing I brought these titanium restraints."  
  
"I wanna leave!"  
  
"I know you do squirt, but you know the reward if we stay!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I guess this is not so bad then!"  
  
Gohan smiled and looked into the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Yes, get going now squirt, I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be with you in a sec!" with that, Goten ran off, arms raised in the air, excited about the oncoming day on which he and Gohan would play. Gohan smiled and walked into the bathroom itself, closing the door behind him. He dropped his pants entirely. they really were too tight. He didn't know how anyone could wear them voluntarily. He sighed as he dropped his boxers and released his bladder into the white pot. He didn't notice the door which he had left unlocked opening behind him.  
  
***  
  
Videl was dumbfounded. She was supposed to be cooling down here, but staring at Gohan's muscular tight butt didn't help. She wanted to run, take a cold shower and then fondle his butto--- NO! She wanted to beat the crap out of him for being so shameless and making her act in such a way!  
  
But she couldn't stop staring at the sight before her. A satisfied moan escaped Gohan's lips [3] as Videl saw him bend over to pick up his pants. She wanted to scream, but settled for the next best thing and kicked Gohan square in the butt, causing his head to be stuck in the wall.  
  
"PERVERT!" she cried and stormed off.  
  
".uh.?" Gohan tried to say, his mouth filled with walltiles.  
  
***  
  
The room slowly filled with people. Videl greeted them only half-heartedly, trying not to think about the earlier incident. She found it very hard. Sharpener and his gang arrived not long after most others had. They sulked a bit when they heard there was to be no alcohol, but Videl did allow them to take care of the lighting and music. Very soon, heavy trance music was booming through all the many rooms of the house as a scarcely lit house was being shaken to its foundations by hormonal dancing teenagers.  
  
The party had been going on for nearly two hours now, and Videl suspected sharpener and his gang had found one of her dad's secret alcohol hide-outs, as she saw guys become more pushy and plump. She hated this party so far. Erasa had said it was a good idea 'taking advantage of your parent's absence' she had called it. Videl growled. And pushed off a guy who was obviously plastered. To prove her point, the guy lost his balance by the push and fell square on his butt. Videl just turned away from it all, when she saw Gohan sitting in a corner, Goten on his lap. They both sat there like statues, frown on Gohan's face, a somewhat dumb [AN: Goten- cluelessness-ish] look on his face. He was dragged off Gohan's lap by three scarcely dressed girls she didn't remember inviting. or ever having seen for that matter. Gohan didn't react to that, or anything else, his frown just deepened. Videl smiled, at least she wasn't the only one to be utterly bored. She moved up to him, smiling. He didn't look at her. Perhaps he was angry at her? Videl couldn't imagine an angry Gohan, although her treatment of him in the bathroom was rather rough. even though he deserved it for being a pervert. Videl became a little uneasy as the silence wore on, and decided to start a conversation.  
  
"Well. so you don't like the party too huh?" she tried in a most comforting voice she could imagine. The only problem was she had to scream to get it across. the music was too loud.  
  
Gohan's frown turned into a scary smirk, one she wasn't used of him. It was downright intimidating, and his eyes were even more so. something in them had changed.  
  
"Not liking. I guess you could say that. Of course, I suppose there are people who WOULD enjoy being molested by virtually every dumb bimbo on a ridiculous party you didn't want to go to where 'music' or whatever these idiot teenagers call it, is played loud enough to pop your eardrums and your head is still hurting from a kick the idiot tomboy that invited, no forced, you to go by harassing you with violence. I'm having the time of my life."  
  
'idiot tomboy' the words played back in Videl's mind, pounding her happiness into the ground, to replace it with a feeling of guilt.  
  
'idiot tomboy'  
  
'idiot tomboy'  
  
She ran off, fighting her tears.  
  
***  
  
'Huh? Why did I say that? That was SO rude! I think I made her cry! What is wrong with me?'  
  
'I'm wrong brat'  
  
'Huh? Who are you?'  
  
'I'm your saiyan side brat'  
  
'What are you doing inside my head?'  
  
'What does it look like Einstein?'  
  
'Uhhh.'  
  
'Ugh. you can be such an idiot. do you have any idea what it is like to be mixed with such a fool of a person as you? If only I could be the Saiyan side of your prince. but this is really heartless.'  
  
'Uhhh.'  
  
'/sigh/ I'm taking over'  
  
'Ta-TAKING OVER?'  
  
'/smirk/ well, of course I can't TOTALLY take over, I AM a part of you of course, but at least I'm becoming more dominant now. Sleeping and being dormant is nice and all but this is just way too nice.'  
  
'/blink/ Uhhh? What is?'  
  
'I really wonder how you and I are the same person. Insulting, staring at pretty women. what do you think? And that tomboy. man once you've broken her pride we can have our way with her as much as---'  
  
'HEY!'  
  
'Geez, you don't have any womanising instincts by yourself, do you? Good thing I'm here to take advantage of that /lick lips/'  
  
'No way! You can't do such things to people! Especially Videl, she's one of the few people to actually like me!'  
  
'Oh yeah, she sure does, remember the party?'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'/smirk turns more evil/ make me'  
  
'I AM you'  
  
'/face pales/ oh shit.'  
  
***  
  
'I am NOT crying, the fool is not worth it damn it!' but tears flowed over her chees nonetheless. She had tried so much to be nice. why did she have to force him? Forcing always worked so well with her dad, why couldn't it work for her? She had been doubting her father more and more recently, and this was only making it worse.  
  
'I swear, I will not be arrogant like my father ever again!'  
  
"Hey, Videl, I'm---" Gohan's voice. probably coming to pound her even deeper into her depressed mood  
  
"GO AWAY!" she ran away from the party, the people, crying all the way. Videl walked past the table where Sharpener was no doubt mixing some of her dad's hidden liquor, out of the doors into the garden, where she sat herself down. Sharpener looked at her oddly, arching an eyebrow and moved towards her.  
  
"Hey Videl. something to drink?" Videl nodded, wanting him to go away as quickly as possible. She was too busy crying to notice Gohan sitting himself down beside her.  
  
"Hey Videl." He sounded so calm, so cool. so damned caring. she hated him for it.  
  
"Gohan. I. I am so sorry."  
  
"Nah, it's really my fault Videl, don't sweat it." Videl sobbed again, and looked at Gohan, who was warmly smiling, which was only amplified by the starlight which lit them. Not thinking, she flung her arms around him, sobbing in his neck.  
  
***  
  
Gohan couldn't move a muscle. what was Videl doing?  
  
***  
  
Sharpener dropped the heavily spiked drink he had prepared for Videl. His left eye twitched. Gohan was a nice guy, but him fondling Videl's form, soaking up more of her attention than HE had ever did? There was no way in hell. but Gohan didn't seem to be forcing her. his arms were hanging limply at his sides, he seemed totally petrified. Sharpener growled. all the more reason for Gohan to die.  
  
Sharpener took a bottle of very heavy rum out of the stash he had found with his friends and took some Cola out of the fridge, thought for a moment, then put the Cola back and just filled the glass with rum. He also mixed a new cocktail for Videl, masking the alcohol in there with as much sweetness as he could muster, he knew Videl would immediately drop it if she were to notice it was spiked. Sharpener smirked to himself, pleased with his ingenuity. Now, Gohan would be unconscious, and Videl severely intoxicated, making her a raging ball of hormones. Sharpener couldn't wait.  
  
***  
  
"Awww. that is so cute!" Three blonde girls were standing around Goten, who stood there helplessly, wondering why they were all giggling so much.  
  
"Uh? What is?" His surprised remark earned several more 'aww's from the female crowd.  
  
"Say cutie, do you have any friends?"  
  
"Well, my big brother is my friend, but Trunks is really my best friend. And I've got this pet dinosaur, but it's really Gohan's, and he's really nice. He licks my face when he's happy, and his tongue is really wet, and my face gets all icky and slimy, but I really like it when he does that." Goten saw the girls stil 'aww'-ing at him, but less ferociously after he had mentioned Icarus. What was it with these girls? No wonder Trunks said that all girls were icky.  
  
***  
  
"Mph. that little kid. he's stealing attention. Little kids don't know what to do with it, especially the little brother of such a nerd!"  
  
"Well, what do you suppose we do with him?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Children like sweet things, like candy right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, we could lure him into the food storage chamber, and give him some toys. he'll be busy the entire night!"  
  
"Mmm. you sure? I've heard that too much sugar can be dangerous, and there's still a lot of Cola in there, he could get a caffeine high!"  
  
"Ohh. don't worry about it. Kids stomachs are eventually full, especially little kids' ones. There is no way he could eat or drink so much that it actually becomes dangerous."  
  
"/laughs/ Yeah, you're right as usual. Hey, why don't we try to find some toys to lure him?"  
  
***  
  
"Hey Goten, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Huh? Trunks?" Goten looked up at the little purple haired boy who was standing behind him, a large quantity of females also in his wake.  
  
"I sensed your ki here, mom told me and dad to get away from the house, so I was looking for you but you weren't at home." The boy had a big frown on his face. He was obviously not happy here.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan needed to come here, but he said that he would play with me for a day if I did!" Trunks frown turned into a confused glare. Goten never seemed to make sense, always forgetting most of what was to tell. He opened his mouth to reply, but he saw three boys, two very tall ones and one short one with a cap move between him and Goten.  
  
"Hey kid, we got you some toys, wanna play with them?" Goten's face lit up, and he didn't notice the evil grins on the boys' faces, but he pouted instead.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without my best friend!" he said. Trunks hmphed.  
  
"And I am not going anywhere for toys" he announced to the three jocks. The short one was audibly gritting his teeth. He hissed to Trunks:  
  
"There's food and candy too."  
  
"CANDY, FOOD? WHERE? WHERE?" both of the saiyans looked around, swinging their heads furiously.  
  
"/sweatdrops/ Umm. right over there /points to a door/" And before the jocks knew it, the two boys had run off.  
  
***  
  
"Uhh. Videl. are you alright?" Gohan finally managed to stammer after being held in a vicegrip by Videl for the past five minutes. She sobbed one last time before releasing him. She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes still slightly teary.  
  
"Better than ever Gohan. Sorry for crying." She hated herself for crying, showing such weakness. but right now, she didn't care.  
  
"Oh that's all right Videl. We all need to cry sometimes. But why did you cry so suddenly?" Gohan hesitantly planted an arm around her. His tail had been fighting its restraints ever since the long hug had initiated and it became worse still now. But Gohan feeled the need to comfort Videl.  
  
"It's all right Videl, it really is. You can trust me, I'll listen to you, I will not be mean to you again." Videl smiled again, drying her tears.  
  
"Will you be my best friend?" Gohan smiled back warmly.  
  
"Of course! You can tell me anything."  
  
Gohan felt his saiyan side struggling to the surface '/rolls eyes/ Why do you let yourself be so sappy! Just take the damned girl, she wants you, can't you see? Why do you put up with this emotional crap?'  
  
'/looks angrily at saiyan side/ I do not like her in that way, and you know it. The only one who wants her like that is YOU, and YOU should shut up.'  
  
'Pfft. right. You're only friends then?'  
  
'/smiles at saiyan side/ Yes, you understand finally. And from what I'm hearing now, we're best friends.'  
  
'/growls/ I was being sarcastic IDIOT! I thought you DID love her! But now you say you don't. ahh damn it. There is no way I'm getting any satisfaction this way!'  
  
'/nods/ That's right.'  
  
'Peh. you are so old-fashioned even for a human. Why do you have so much problem taking her. makes it even easier to have some good fun if you don't love her. Just think of her as a piece of meat.'  
  
'PIECE OF MEAT? This is my best friend you are talking about!'  
  
'/rolls eyes/ Best friend, schmest friend. What do I care about that?'  
  
'Oh, you are so dead.'  
  
'Try me fool.'  
  
'Oh I oughta---'  
  
The Gohans' inner discussion was interrupted by Videl's voice.  
  
"Hey Gohan, do you know why I was crying?"  
  
"I don't know Videl. was it because I hurt you?" Videl's scowled at him, but moved closer in his embrace.  
  
"No you fool. I was crying because I hurt YOU. I was crying because I have been following my dad's example, causing all this mess. I have been crying because I hate my dad. I have been crying because. my mom is dead. I am crying because she could have helped me. But most of all, I am crying because. because." Videl stammered and halted there. Gohan gave her a warm comforting look, telling her it was alright to go on. But she didn't want to  
  
"Because of what?" Gohan nearly whispered. Videl was silent, but in her mind she screamed. 'Because I love you, and I've only known you for a day. Because you make me do things I don't want to. Because you don't care how I act. And I hate you for it.'  
  
"I.I." Then Sharpener made a loud entrance. Videl heaved a sigh of relief as Gohan turned away from her jumping back He took his arm with him, and was now standing in front of Sharpener, waving aforementioned arm in a nervous way in front of him.  
  
"This was not what it seemed!"  
  
"Oh, I know. You were just comforting her as friend to friend. I know Videl wouldn't allow anyone so dorky to touch her in another way."  
  
Videl heard Gohan heave a sigh. He was relieved. He DIDN'T love here that way, otherwise he'd have been angry at Sharpener. Her face which had just before been one of joy, as Gohan furiously denied to Sharpener that this wasn't what it seemed, that he had stood up to deny any relationship so furiously that it must be true. but her hopes had been shattered by the following sigh. She wanted to run away, though she didn't know why she should. She only knew him for one day, why should she care? She didn't notice Sharpener giving a Gohan a drink, or Gohan once again sitting down next to her and drinking it down in one gulp. She also didn't notice Sharpener sitting down on her other side, but she was awoken from her trance by his slick, arrogant voice.  
  
"Hey Videl, I know how a girl like you can get thirsty, so I made you a nice drink."  
  
"Thanks." she said absentmindedly. Sharpener smirked, not noticing it. He spoke while standing up.  
  
"You're welcome babe, anything for you." Videl didn't even bother to get angry with him for calling her babe.  
  
*** "What?" Sharpener's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"I said that was a good drink Sharpener."  
  
"But. But."  
  
"I'd like another one if it's not too much trouble!"  
  
"N.no, not at all." Sharpener picked up his jaw and put up his normal arrogant smile, but his mind raced. What resistance [4]. there was enough alcohol in that drink to put down mr. Satan, but Gohan had remained unfased. Was he an elephant in disguise or something? He turned to Gohan's leaving form, and saw him moving to a still silent Videl. she hadn't even touched her drink yet. damned.  
  
"Umm. Gohan. you don't feel in any way dizzy? Limbs are not hard for you to move?" Gohan gave Sharpener the Son Grin  
  
"No Sharpener, why should I?" Sharpener nervously laughed.  
  
"Oh, no reason.haha. just wondering, you know. hahaha." Gohan eyed Sharpener curiously.  
  
"Gosh, that's kind of you Sharpener! But forget about the drink. I'll be err... fine" Sharpener inwardly cursed.  
  
***  
  
Gohan wanted to tell Videl that he knew how she felt. the loss of a parent was tough. But he didn not know how to say it.  
  
"Umm. Videl, I know what you feel like. About your mother you know."  
  
***  
  
Videl put up a sad smile while hearing that Gohan didn't understand at all. that wasn't the real reason.  
  
"No, it's alright Gohan. I just need to sit here." Gohan was slightly taken aback by her words.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well. aren't you going to drink that? Mine was really good."  
  
Videl gave Gohan a weak smile. Why did Gohan seem so nervous? She shrugged it off and took the glass. She took a sip. Nice. very sweet. but nice. She gulped the rest down and smiled. But after a few seconds, she felt something clogging her mind, her senses were being dimmed. What..?  
  
'Sharpener' she scowled, but felt herself tumbling down, right into Gohan's arms.  
  
***  
  
What was wrong with Videl? He looked at her oddly, she seemed to have fainted. She opened her eyes, which seemed somehow glazed. He smiled at her, and her sad face suddenly lit up.  
  
"Sooo.yu dou lab mei!" Videl's voice sounded distorted, as if her brain and vocal muscles weren't cooperating. He heard her swallow and try to speak.  
  
"How's about a kiss handsum?" Gohan's eyes went wide. Wha. WHAT? She said--- his thoughts were interrupted by Videl flinging her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth against his with blunt ferocity. Gohan was shocked. He didn't move. his saiyan side however, took over and before poor Gohan knew what was happening, his saiyan side and Videl were virtually gobbling eachother up. But Gohan was still too shocked at what his best friend had done to try to stop his saiyan side. After a while, Gohan returned to his body and shoved his saiyan side into a small corner, and then he realised his state of being. He could feel Videl's tongue uncontrolledly wiggle around his own, which had stopped since his saiyan side got out of the way. He quickly retreated, in a fit of panic, and jumped three feet away from Videl. What had he done? What a perverted thing to do! And he didn't even love her!  
  
"Gosh Videl. umm. I'm really sorry, but I need to find Goten... NOW!" and before a stunned Videl could follow him, he ran off. Squirming back into the house, now filled with severely intoxicated people all running into eachother and dumbly laughing at their own mindless alcohol induced babble, he locked onto Goten's ki, which was somehow skyrocketing. What was happening? He opened a door and looked ionside. It was a large storage room, and empty bags of sugar were laying all about, as well as a lot of candy papers and bottles of Cola. Many more emptied containers could be seen, but Gohan feared the worst. Looking up from the floor, he saw two blurs bounce up and down. Suddenly, one blur stopped.  
  
"HEY TRUNKS IT'S BIG BROTHER" one blur, now identified as Goten screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"NO IT ISN'T!!! IT'S A GOBLIN!!! WE MUST KILL IT BEFORE IT STEALS ALL THE SUGAR!" the other boy screamed. Gohan gulped. This was horrible. Goten yelled out an affirmative while jumping up and down, trying to rid himself of the sugar-caffeine induced hallucinogenic energy increase.  
  
"SUGAR SAIYANS TO THE RESCUE!" Gohan heard them both scream, before they flung themselves at him, bumping into eachother on their way. Gohan used both of his hands to keep the two boys from getting to close. They swung their short arms at him aimlessly and uselessly, while screaming out obscenities. He was in utter despair, but his left eye started twitching when he heard a voice from the other side.  
  
"Oy Gooohan, why dun ya gum an finis wot ya started?" Gohan gulped again as he felt two arms make their way around his waist, his tail snapping out of its restraints and pulling Videl onto his back by her waist.  
  
"My my.. Ansiux aren we?" Videl giggled before laying her head on his shoulders.  
  
Gohan looked down to the two saiyans, then behind him to Videl. Trapped.  
  
********  
  
Right, that was my darkest, filthiest, queasiest and generally most loathable chapter yet. I think you'll like it :P *sighs* I am thinking this gets worse and worse as I progress. as you see I changed the rating to R, because, well it SHOULD be R :P But I did FINALLY manage a cliffy!  
  
Now perhaps a little explanation is in order. What is going on with Gohan, you may think? Am I making it look like he DOESN'T love Videl? I sure am! Actually, whether he does or does not love her, I do not know myself. As of now, it is just his saiyan side and his body that loves her. It may be that Gohan DOES love her, but he doesn't want to show it because he loathes his saiyan side so much. Now, I actually hate such explanations, but since it is the only thing classifiable as 'psychological development' in this fic, and probably will be for a long time, I want you ALL to understand it :)  
  
Now for the notes!  
  
[1] I am largely basing this on my own school experiences in a local Gymnasium (Grammar school) in Holland. Here, we receive a small booklet with the phone numbers of EVERYONE who has ANYTHING to do with the school. Actually, I am also basing alcohol usage on dutch principles. I 'll be ranting about that after the next chapter. As the DBZ universe is not based on 'our earth' I am free to interpret a lot of things right now :)  
  
[2] One year earlier, Goten still has his tail, he lost it in an accident half a year later in the normal U (I am making that up now if you must now :)  
  
[3] I think most of my readers are around 13-15 and female, highly hormonal and have no to little experience with boys (no offense meant anyone! In Japan they actually cal lsuch things 'fanservice', so my Anime contact tells me (did you know that there is so much good anime out there?)), so this scene perhaps needs some explanation. First, I was really ashamed while writing this. it is really odd for me to describe a male butt because it is something of an anti-turnon for me, and describing someone peeing is something I never enjoy doing. I just feel rather. well queer when doing it *sighs* but I suppose that deep down we all have our little queer sides, I just manage to repress it as often as I can :) Secondly, girls usually don't know how good it is to pee while standing. especially when you need to pee a lot. why am I saying this? BECAUSE I DAMNED HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE FORCE ME TO SIT! *coughs* So, please, for my sake, don't ever force any boy to sit down. it is a crime against God's wishes (actually, I'm agnost, but it just sounds a lot better that way).  
  
[4] I see a lot of fics where Gohan gets drunk really easily. I think that is odd, considering he has saiyan genes, and saiyans are supposed to be really tough. Therefore, I reasoned, his resistance to alcohol should be really high. I also have some other opinions on Saiyans which are different from the rest. More about them later, if they ever need to be discussed. 


	6. Chapter 5: Party at Videl's pt 2

Ack, writer's block sucks! I never thought I'd be coming down with it, but here I am... I know what to write AFTER this chapter, but this chapter was a pain for me. It's not so long as well.  
  
But first, I would like to thank all reviewers for reviewing my humble(/horrible) story, Tabi-chan in particular... I'm actually on your favourites list! *jumps up and down and celebrates Tabi-chan's name)  
  
As for this chapter, it will be the last to feature implied or real nudity and/or sex for a little while, I think I have overdone it already and I am blushing madly when I read some parts (not just because they're horribly poorly written! *blush*). I know pretty well where I want to GO, but the immediate future poses me problems, and my writer's block may extend itself to the next 2/3 chapters or so. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, let me answer some of the questions posed.  
  
Animorph: *rolls eyes* Sheesh. M/s and km/h are really quite equal. The problem I have with miles/inches is that it is just not a logical system. The metric system works in factors of ten, imperial and standard do no such things. The only benefit standard and imperial have is SOUNDING better (an inch sounds a whole lot cooler than centimetre). And I'm not asking you to use all SI, just something that at least is compatible with it. As for Celsius being outdated... no, I don't think so. Kelvin's system was based on Celsius' system of degrees (1 degree of Kelvin is equal to 1 degree of Celsius) the only difference is that Kelvin puts its zero at the absolute zero (-273,16.....something Celsius if i'm correct) and Celsius at the freezing point of water. The problem I have with Fahrenheit is that it is not compatible with Kelvin and makes it even harder to think in terms of SI. And Celsius is not in any way less usable than Fahrenheit (a system which puts its zero at the lowest reachable temperature in a lab at the time... how silly is that? Although I must admit that the hundred degrees point is quite well chosen.), only different. I see no reason why you should not use Celsius other than force of habit. But enough about the FOOTNOTE to my story, you never really told me what you actually thought of it..?  
  
H2opologal: so thou likest playing waterpolo doest thou not? Lol, odd name. Anyway, thanks for the praise and the vote of confidence in the stand thingie... I understand what makes girls force us, but it doesn't make me any happier if ya know what I mean :)  
  
Tabi-chan: will do, will do, once I get more time (damn all exams!)  
  
JRFear: YESS!! A male fanbase! :) Well, thanks for letting me know that you ARE out there, I put up a little male fanservice now, but it'll be all fanservice for a while. Besides, it's always better to leave things to the imagination, ne? And as for them being able to go SSJ... you will just have to wait, ne? *cackles evilly*  
  
Ponytail Godess: Thanks! 5 reviews in one day, that's something! :)  
  
I'll weave some story in, as per the 2 (JUST 2!!!) votes I have been given on the poll. To remind you all:  
  
1-plot I(I) 2-no plot (I)  
  
On with the stories and I do not own Dragonball (Z)  
  
********  
  
Party at Videl's pt. 2  
  
Gohan gulped. How was he going to get out of this one? He tried to get out of Videl's plump grip, which seemed odd to him, as she was usually very uptight about everything and this sudden lack of concentration and coordination surprised him. What could be wrong with her? He tried to move from underneath her firm grip, but found it impossible, lest he take away his hands from the other two figures, Trunks and Goten, frantically trying to punch him with their short arms. If he didn't know better, he'd say they had a crazed, obsessed look. It was reminiscent of Cell just before he blew him to pieces.  
  
Gohan stood still for a minute, pondering several solutions in his head, trying to find a foolproof escape from a glomping Videl and an overactive pair of Saiyans. Oh, what was he to do? Before he knew it, his Saiyan side popped up from its isolation and spoke.  
  
'Easy you fool. You kill the brats, and get the girl. Or you could have those brats watch, they could learn---'  
  
Gohan forced his perverted Saiyan side back into its corner and just stood there. Actually, it wasn't too bad, he thought. He could keep away Trunks and Goten for a while, and Videl clinging to him was not such a bad thing. After all, they were friends? Perhaps she just needed comforting?  
  
His hopes were soon crushed.  
  
"Huh? Wazz dizz? Wazz wid dizz furry belt thing?" Gohan felt Videl taking a firm hold of his tail as she spoke. His eyes went wide, and his body went limp. And even though the two boys were now no longer restrained, they kept punching the air in front of them, as if they still were being restrained. Gohan would have laughed at the two, had he not been entirely limp from what Videl was doing. His intense fear grew to unforetold proportions as he heard Videl laugh evilly.  
  
"Zo, Gooohan." She cooed seductively. If he could, Gohan would have swallowed. His Saiyan side inside him just laughed.  
  
"You arz entiiire im MY conroll, arz'nt you?" her evil laugh turned to a fulfledged cackle as she dragged him out of the storage room by his tail.  
  
'OH MY GOD! WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO?' Gohan's Saiyan side answered his thought for him  
  
'Oh, wouldn't you like to know /smirk/'  
  
***  
  
After five minutes of blind punching, Trunks stopped dead. He frantically swung around his head, his eyes wider than humanly, or even Saiyanly possible.  
  
"SUGAR SAIYAN SIDEKICK!!" he screamed, his voice trembling.  
  
"WHAT IS IT TRUNKS?!" Goten screamed back, still flying in the same spot, punching the air, wanting to reach the long gone evil goblin.  
  
"I THINK THE GOBLIN LEFT WITH DEMON LADY!" Trunks screamed. Goten stopped for a little while and looked at his friend, shaking all over, his eyes as wide as Trunks', if not wider.  
  
"WHAT ARE WE TO DO TRUNKS?!" he screamed. They looked at each other for a while, pondering things in their sugar-crazed minds. They nodded at each other and made a Sugar Saiyan pose.  
  
Then they just thrashed around the room wildly, arms flailing above their heads, bouncing from wall to wall, screaming all the time.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE TRYING TO DO TRUNKS!" Goten screamed as he suddenly stopped again.  
  
"THEY ARE GOING TO FIGHT EACHOTHER, AND THEN THE DEMON LADY'S TUMMY IS GOING TO SWELL AND EVIL CHILDREN WILL SPAWN EVERYWHERE, JUST LIKE THAT GROSS MOVIE YOUR FATHER WATCHES WHEN NOONE IS AROUND! [AN: *blush* I really don't know why I keep doing this... these stories are ruining my purity and chastity!]" Trunks also stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"YOU'RE RIGHT SUGAR SAIYAN SIDEKICK! BUT WHAT DO WE DOOOOO?" Trunks voice seemed to become even more agitated. Goten seemed to ponder for a while. He hardly had any good ideas, but the sugar was getting to him, it was scrambling his mind... in a positive way.  
  
"I HAVE THE BEST IDEA EVER TRUNKS!!" He yelled, quite sure of himself. Trunks nodded at the younger sugar induced Saiyan, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"WE DO LIKE THEY DO ON TV!! WE TAKE HOSTAGES AND DEMAND THEM TO STOP OR WE'LL..." Goten's mind failed him there. But Trunk's mind didn't even bother. Hostages, what a brilliant idea! And there were rooms filled with potential ones in this house!  
  
***  
  
Videl smacked Gohan down on her bead, and kissed him plumply, still holding his tail so he could do nothing but act shocked. He could feel his Ki rising in bafflement. Videl's mouth trying to force itself entry into his own like it had done earlier.  
  
"Awww... cum on Goooohan... dun you wanno hab sum fun?" Videl's breathing seemed to increase, as her voice became even more garbled. She left hold of his tail, but Gohan was too shocked to move. He gulped and took the moment of respite he had to widen his eyes and stare at the... very disturbed Videl. She could see him staring, but Gohan did not know what she was planning, she just wore an evil smirk as she put her hands on her chest.  
  
"Zo.... you wandzz to see me dun you Goooohan[1]?" she cooed as she ripped the front her shirt open, then equally roughly tearing off the piece of cloth that separated her breast from the cool outside. Gohan got a furious nosebleed [2], and did what he should not have done. He opened his mouth in shock.  
  
***  
  
"Awww... aren't they cute, all busy and wiggly like that?"  
  
"Awww.... I've never seen anything so cute in my life!"  
  
Goten sidestepped towards Trunks, as they eyed the two teenaged girls enthusiastically.  
  
"YOU TAKE THE LEFT ONE, I TAKE THE RIGHT ONE." Goten whispered [3] to Trunks, who nodded as both moved towards the girls.  
  
"Awww... does the little cute guy want a hug from--- YOUCH!"  
  
"Hey! Why did you hit my friend that wasn't very nice of---- YOUCH!"  
  
Goten and Trunks clapped their hands gleefully as they bumped up and down, pleased as they had taken their first two hostages. Suddenly, Goten stopped his bumping.  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
***  
  
Had... Had Videl just done what he thought she did? No, she couldn't have!!! She was just a friend, he was sure of it... surely she wouldn't---  
  
'Get over it human kid, she just did. Now don't start telling me you didn't enjoy that.' Gohan wanted to hit his Saiyan side. But he couldn't take his eyes off the spectacle in front of him. There she was, standing up tall and proud, as if what had just happened did not happen. Her curves only accentuated her pride, and her breasts proudly perked up, their nipples burning through his eyes right into the brain part that covered 'lust'. He was hit more deeply by the sight before him than one of Vegeta's death glares, or the hit of Chichi's frying pan, or the cackles of the mad Satan Hercule... now if only it the place had been more properly lit he would have at least seen---  
  
ACK!  
  
No, she was a friend, he wasn't letting his Saiyan side control his thoughts. In the back of his head, he could feel aforementioned side smirking.  
  
'That wasn't me ogling her you know.' Gohan mentally blushed, but didn't know why. He KNEW his Saiyan side was just playing him for a fool.... he MUST be.  
  
'Suit yourself brat.' His Saiyan side snorted, before returning to the sight in front of Gohan.  
  
Gohan grabbed the shattered pieces of his mind and pulled them together to form a somewhat workable entity. When he regained control of his limbs, he did the first and only thing he had learned to do when he was younger and he had to hide from his mother.  
  
He pulled the blanket over his head.  
  
***  
  
"THAT WAS A REALLY GOOD IDEA TRUNKS, USING THAT WEIRD BLOND SLOWPOKE'S HAIR AS ROPE!!" Goten said, holding Sharpener's locks of hair in his hand, tieing them into a rope to accommodate the increasing number of hostages. In the background, Sharpener could be heard wailing something.  
  
"YES SUGAR SAIYAN SIDEKICK!!! YOUR IDEA TOO USE HIS SUIT AS BLINDFOLDS WAS NOT TOO BAD EITHER!" Trunks screamed back, finishing his blindfolding of a blond girl, as one could hear Sharpener's wails in the back increasing [3]  
  
While Sharpener wailed, there was another pause in the Saiyans' actions. They looked at each other, then outside to where the party was going on, until they had made all the participants a hostage. Then they looked to all the tied teens, all unconscious, except for Sharpener, whose wails filled the room. Then they looked at each other and screamed.  
  
"NOW WHAT DO WE DO!?"  
  
***  
  
"Yeah! Haha! I'm the Greatest!" more self praise and cackles followed. The driver sighed as he heard the World Champion brag about his endless skills more.  
  
"Sir, I am not so sure if miss Videl would like to be disturbed... this IS a high school party after all." His master just eyed him oddly.  
  
"What do you mean? Not only am I her father, I'm THE WORLD'S GREATEST! Why would she not be happy to see me? I'm so great even...." the driver just sighed and closed the small window that separated his and his master's cabin. He was relieved to near Satan mansion, but was not too pleased with what was going to happen. Having had kids himself, he knew how they did not like their parents barging in on their parties until they got out of their hormonal stages. He sighed and parked the car in front of the house, having first passed the gates that secluded the vast mansion from the outside world.  
  
He stepped out, closed the door behind him, and opened his master's.  
  
"Sir we are here... may I do anything for you?" he knew he wouldn't get an answer, as he saw the look on Hercule's face. He could hear his cackle as he moved up the few steps to his home, obviously practicing how to best portray his Hercule cackle (TM) to these teenage kids. Shaking his head, he listened to his master before entering the car and leaving him to his own things. But Hercule's cackle could be heard even from afar. And in these moments he knew why he worked for him. Not for the money, not for the fame. No, he did it because when he heard his master, the man who defeated Cell, cackle like this, he knew noone could withstand the great force of him, and that he and Earth would be safe under his protection forever [4].  
  
"BWAHAHAHA"  
  
***  
  
Krillin felt Gohan's ki spike as he heard Hercule cackle. What disturbed him more was that they were roughly in the same place. Krillin's first reaction was panic. He could hurt Hercule if he wasn't careful! But quickly, his concern changed to amusement as he thought how Gohan would shame the 'World Champion' in public. He sighed. He had promised 18 that he would come home as soon as he had dropped Marron off at her 'uncle 17' [5], he still shivered at the thought, but an opportunity to see Hercule shamed was too goof to miss.  
  
He locked onto Gohan's ki, which still seemed rather high, and flew towards it.  
  
***  
  
Under the sheets of Videl's bed, Gohan was fighting the urge to just go Super Saiyan and be rid of it all. He could not longer control his ki as Videl was laying on top of him, and he felt her neat curves through the silk sheets. She had gotten dressed again, but it did not diminish her desirability, Gohan had noticed. He just want to get away and die in a lonely corner, away from this maniacal girl he thought was his friend.  
  
He sighed with relief as he felt Krillin, his friend and former fighting colleague, near. He would not be alone to deal with this sex-crazed girl! But then he realised the situation he was in was not very open to a safe interpretation.  
  
Gulping, he just hoped he could explain.  
  
***  
  
'On the balcony? What's Gohan doing inside a room on the second floor? No, it's a bedroom! Gohan couldn't be, could he?'  
  
Krillin peeked around curiously. He focussed on the bed, and he noticed there was a blackish lump laying on top. His surprise was great when the lump stood up and walked up to him. He could see the lump was actually a person. A female person. A hot female person. A hot female person with little clothing. A hot female person with a breast sticking out of what little clothing she had.  
  
Instantly, the floor beneath Krillin was sprayed with his blood.  
  
'MARRIAGE KRILLIN! YOU'RE MARRIED!' he wasn't prepared for when she started speaking.  
  
"Goooohan won lemme hav my fuuun. Cant you help me?" this comment didn't quite ease Krillin's nosebleed. In fact, he wondered just HOW she wanted him to help her.  
  
Wait a minute... Goooohan? Was this Goooohan really with this girl? Krillin smirked as he saw Gohan's ki come from underneath quivering sheets.  
  
"Say Gohan. Going out with girls at such a young age! My, your father would be proud!" suddenly, the quivering sheets produced a nervous looking Gohan, who waved his arms around in front of him, hopelessly trying to divert attention from the situation. Krillin could have sworn he was blushing madly, but it was too dark to notice.  
  
"It's not what it seems!"  
  
"Oh really? You hiding underneath the sheets, a hot scarcely dressed young chick laying on top of you... Nope, definitely not what it seems." Krillin wished Gohan could see his evil smirk.  
  
"Huh... whoze diz 'hot scassly dresst yung chick' yur talking about baldie?" Krillin could smell her breath from here, if the words were not yet enough to prove the point. She was terribly drunk. Krillin's smirk turned even more evil.  
  
"Now Gohan, taking advantage of a drunk girl, Vegeta would be proud." But inside, Krillin was really disgusted. He had not thought Gohan would be able to do such things. He heard Gohan sigh and mutter.  
  
"So that's what it is..." Krillin blinked.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about bro?"  
  
"Oh... it's just that Videl suddenly started acting weird after she drank her drink."  
  
"Mmm... well, that's not good." Krillin said thoughtfully  
  
"No it isn't. She is really scaring me." Gohan said, dodging Videl trying to cling to his body again.  
  
"Well, I have some of Roshi's special recipe sobering pills. It will leave a terrible headache and possible amnesia the first time you use it though." Krillin said. Gohan looked down, once again dodging Videl. He spoke softly now  
  
"I don't want her to remember this. I want to be friends, nothing more."  
  
"Well, there's no guarantee this'll wipe her memory. She'll remember the things she subconsciously really WANTS to remember. There is a chance she'll forget about the entire day, and a chance she'll remember it all. But it will stop her from *ahem* clinging to you all the time."  
  
Gohan dodged Videl, and tripped her to the bed. "We could use the dragonballs to wipe her memory, coudn't we?" Krillin smiled at Gohan. He should not have doubted the boy's purity. He really didn't want anything with this Videl girl, anything physical anyway.  
  
"Sure bro. If the Dragonballs can wish people back to life, they can certainly wipe her mind. They can grant virtually every wish, remember?" Gohan nodded at him, and asked him for the pills, which he shoved down Videl's throat as she lay on the bed. Krillin could see the poor girls body jerking and trembling uncontrollably as the pills destroyed the poison of alcohol in her entire body. Krillin could see her stop after just a little while, and stand up, hand on her forehead. Gohan helped her up and supported her. He was ready to dodge away from her if the pills hadn't done their job properly. Krillin could see Videl starting to speak, her voice raspy.  
  
"Where am I?" Krillin facefaulted, Gohan looked blissfully happy.  
  
"Ugh... she was more fun before bro, dunno why you would want this. Let's go downstairs now. I need a drink."  
  
***  
  
"THE DOOR TRUNKS, IT'S CREAKING!!"  
  
"YES, I HEAR IT SIDEKICK, WHO COULD IT BE?!"  
  
The door slowly opened, and first there was nothing to be seen, but then, lo and behold! Mr. Satan sommersaulted into view, landing neatly, not even slipping, before giving the boys his double V sign and his Hercule cackle (TM)  
  
Crickets were chirping. Not even the two boys, hyperactive by large amounts of sugar, did anything. An owl hooted in the background, and Mr. Satan sweatdropped. The boys broke the silence by *ahem* whispering to eachother.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE HE IS TRUNKS?"  
  
"I THINK HE IS ONE OF THOSE EVIL DIGIMON THINGS."  
  
"OH.... THAT WOULD EXPLAIN THE WEIRD HAIR!"  
  
"AND THE RIDICULOUS BODY."  
  
"AND THE---"  
  
"HEY! This is the CHAMP here? You getting ready to bow and scrape at his feet?"  
  
More crickets chirped, as the two Sugar Saiyans looked at eachother oddly, wondering what to do.  
  
"LET'S KILL HIM!" they both said at the same time and flew at Mr. Satan. He just ducked and cowered like a little girl, before the two boys started pummeling him. They didn't hear the three people coming down from the second floor before they heard Videl scream.  
  
"DADDY!!!" she ran to him as the two boys had stopped at her horrible screech.  
  
"IT'S THE DEMON GIRL! AND THE EVIL GOBLIN!"  
  
"AND THEY SPAWNED A SQUIRTLE" Trunks said pointing at Krillin. Krillin looked around him, wondering whp they were talking about. Gohan gulped. This wasn't good.  
  
"Gohan! What happened, how could they beat my father?"  
  
"Gohan bro, I don't think Chichi would be too thrilled if she found out what you did to her son."  
  
"What... Videl... are you... doing something with this... scrawny boy?"  
  
"WE MUST KILL THE EVIL GOBLIN!"  
  
Gohan looked around him. Then he saw the entire party crowd, tied by their hands and feet in the storage chamber. He looked back to the crowd asking him questions. Then he did what his subconsciousness thought was best. He fainted.  
  
***********  
  
This is HORRIBLE writer's block's fruit, and short too. TERRIBLE TERRIBLE TERRIBLE. If you think I am needlessly bashing myself, or think that it indeed IS terrible, please tell me (in other words: READ AND REVIEW!). I DID include some fanservice for males in this chapter, so male fans, rejoice! :P  
  
Anyway, onto the notes:  
  
[1] I'm exasperating drunkenness IMO here. More on that in the rant :)  
  
[2] Where did the nosebleed come from anyway? Never had one over a girl.  
  
[3] Why am I bashing Sharpener so badly? Can one create an entire rope from hair and so many blindfolds from cloth? Does it actually matter in a DB universe, where people who couldn't be harmed in any way can be terrorised by frying pans?  
  
[4] I thought this would portray what people think of Hercule nicely... and I just had to put up a not so you would notice I actually think it is GOOD people can this :) No matter who it is.  
  
[5] I let him live here. I think I read somewhere that indeed he DID live in this dimension and universe... doesn't really matter, after all, it IS fanfic.  
  
Now, for all you Underaged people who write about it, but do not know what it is, or people who just like to see me rambling:  
  
Drunkenness... first, what are the exact effects of Alcohol? I haven't intensively studied it, so I wouldn't know exactly. What I DO know, is that it dehydrates the body. That is what causes the hangover, and that is why people encourage you to drink large amounts of water or other things before going to sleep while drunk. But what are the bodily effects of Alcohol?  
  
A lot are quite well known. For example, drunk people have a hard time controlling their movements, and they tend to get sluggish. Their state of mind and speech usually reflects this, as they tend to get less and less coherent. But, behind it all, there is still a driving force. What drives people then? Is it some weird state of mind that is induced by alcohol? Well, not exactly. In my own experience, being drunk (of which there are several levels and gradual differences) is really a taking away of rationality and shame. Actually, come to think of it, not so much rationality. You just tend to take away all sorts of DEEP thought, so to speak, you let your emotions rule.  
  
Suffice to say, bad idea: drink while your sad or angry. Consequences: very dire, you WILL have problems controlling aggression. Good idea may be drinking while your having a happy party. I myself don't drink much anymore, I used to when I was younger (spoke a seventeen year old :). People like it when I get drunk though, I have been told I instantly grow a sense of humour and am generally just good company (?). I am not even close to being as good company when I'm not because I am too shy, so I'm told. But even when I AM somewhat drunk, I tend to be rational, so people mostly don't notice any difference unless it gets REALLY dramatic. But, I'm rambling :)  
  
Now, there are many reasons to drink, as said before, you take away the boundaries that limit you normally (which must be the main reason I don't drink anymore... I have a feeling that when I do, I am no longer 'me' so to speak... different story altogether). This can be both a good and bad thing. In the case of this story, I overdid it and twisted it a bit to serve my purposes, of which I am slightly ashamed, I also doubted that Videl would get drunk after only one glass. But since it was her first contact with alcohol and she isn't Saiyan like Gohan is. Genes and practice, that is what makes up a good resistance against alcohol. I for one, come from a long line of Yugoslav alcoholics (don't ask ^_^). Suffice to say, if both are in your favour you can go on for a long time. There is however a problem with alcohol, mainly for girls. Drinking tends to make one terribly horny. But since guys (not me! I am about as pure as they get) are always horny, it is not much of a difference. But I have heard from some of my female friends that they have gone farther with someone they didn't even know than they would ever have if they were sober. So, beware of what you do!  
  
Now for the last point: alcohol laws and usage. I live in Holland, and half of my family is Yugoslav, so I have really been growing up in an environment where alcohol is not only generally permitted (legal drinking age in Holland is 16, for spirits it's 18), but encouraged by my Yugoslav family... but even if that were not true, here in Holland, everyone and their grandmothers could get liquor without anyone wondering what it was for. Consequences for youths are dire. Especially boys around 14-16 tend to get disastrously drunk sometimes, to the point where it is dangerous. Still, noone is complaining, everyone is free to do as he or she wishes, and the liquor producers get wealthier and wealthier. I understand that in most other countries, laws on alcohol abuse are much stricter. And though it might shock some people, I tend to think that is a good thing. Alcohol, despite me using it still sometimes, is really just toxin designed to please. It is in that aspect no better than many other drugs, but it is still widely distributed and used, even among intellectual people. This sometimes disturbs me. Alcohol IS dangerous, here in Holland 2 youths nearly died a few weeks ago, blood poisoning by alcohol. They were 16 and 15 if I recall correctly.... that to me is terrible and a good reason to enforce laws on alcohol, cause even though us teenagers don't like to admit it, we DON'T know how to take care of ourselves and be independent. I was rebellious, till half a year ago when I ended up in the hospital with a perforated appendix, I could have easily died, I was just in time. My mom and dad really helped there, and they made me see some things I did not before, and I tend to listen to them more often now.  
  
Gah! I am sickening even myself right now with how moralising and generally old I sound! IGNORE ME!  
  
Good, thank you, that was my rant for now (might have been longer than the actual story, ne?). Anyway, hope you had fun! 


	7. Chapter 6: Supervillains enjoy torture

Sorry it took so long I had a really long... umm... yeah, and school was really... umm... Alright let's be honest here, although school was busy and I have been watching terrifyingly humongous amounts of anime, the times that I DID have available were spent on learning Kanji with Furigana and making music (a little Cyrillic as well, but it is so like Greek (which I already know) that it was not much of a challenge), so writing sorta dropped to a low priority levels, but you people are reviewing so fondly that I could not leave you alone. Some even put my lil' ol' story on their fav's list! *jumps with joy*  
  
Anyway, this thing was written (yes I write pro and epilogues AFTER writing the chapter, at least you know what you're talking about then and can anticipate some things) when I had just made music, generally putting me in a state of higher emotional and rational existence (that is not a joke!), therefor the first part of this is really introspective and not very shallow at all, even though it is chaotic (another consequence of making music :). Speaking of which, I will be making a demo sometime soon, and will shamelessly advertise for it here when I put it up. For those interested, our music is a little punky/powerpop/poprock/altrock. Gah, I hate giving a style for my music, it's so hard! Often I can pick out influences of bands like Eels and Grandaddy in my own writings and Blur in that of our drummer (we co-write), but give a single style, not really!  
  
Anyway, that immediately brings me to the second part of this as we wander back to on-topicness, I will be keeping a combination of the two. For the moment, the plot will be to support general torture and comical situations, much like the original Dragonball (which I think far outdid the 'look at this new three hour fight scene' manga/anime of the later dragonball). Though I had not intended to do torture, I'm a torturous cynic and like to torture myself and other people around me (NO! I do not cut myself or practice SM, just verbally torturing them... oh my friends love me). Needless to say, torture elements found their way here, and will probably continue to find their way here in the future.  
  
One last point, err... no, there's one after this. Anyway, I'd like to find out what it's like to have a beta-reader who picks out mistakes and gives comments on style, plot etc. Anyone interested, either mail or review me.  
  
Last, a potential part of this fanfic, which I talked about, will be upped for a short time, I intended to put it in here in the end, but it is a major spoiler for the few plans I DO have with this fic, and is a very violent sex scene. So violent even that I doubt it would be allowed. Still, it's the only lemon I ever wrote and intend on writing. So if you are 'into' that stuff and do not mind to see the full g(l)ory of a Saiyan mating, go read TEST (it's how I will name it)  
  
Now for answer to reviewers, there are quite a lot I believe.  
  
GirlieGyarados: But beating myself up is what makes me feel good! Will you be so cruel as to steal my last comfort in this world? Heh. Anyway, the movie Goten was referring to I do not know since I made it up. Though my anime contact tells me that that there is some pretty scary hentai out there. I wouldn't know because I don't watch it, but Megatokyo also helps in this respect. *shrugs* as for the guys and breasts thing... though I do enjoy breasts yes, I think it is silly to be enthralled by them like Gohan was at that instance. Well, at such times anyway. Err, I'm rambling. As for liquor, it's just too hard to make a good statement really...  
  
H20pologal: Have you read Tomber Amoureux? His usage of words and such has me caught up in stupified bafflement, I am ashamed of actually putting another chapter of this up. *whispers* Though he does overdo it at times. Wordings must be functional and he seems to forget that. About the nosebleeds, I just don't understand where they got THAT from I NEVER had a nosebleed over anything like that and can't remember any of my friends to have it either. On 3, couldn't agree more :) And yes, writer's block IS in the head, the very definition of writer's block is something along that lines. Unless of course you break both arms and can not find anyone to type for you :)  
  
Goku's Daughter: I'm fine, just fine :) Heh, glad you liked it. I read forgotten some time ago. Though I admit I am not fond of self-inserts (at all) it was quite alright!  
  
Dansama: Not anymore no, I'll change the summary accordingly :)  
  
Tabi-chan: I'm focussing on other people now, but a little something with Goten and Trunks would be quite nice... perhaps next chapter :)  
  
Last words, this chapter is a bit of a denouement and does not use much of the options put out in the last chapter... why? Because I hated how it was turning out and I am wasting no more time in that direction, partially to finally break writer's block. Some questions will remain some ends untied, I hope they will be thoroughly tied next chapter.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 5: Supervillains enjoy torture  
  
Videl looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw didn't please her too much. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were stained and underneath her eyes huge black stripes could be seen, usually associated with lack of sleep. The reflection of the room she was standing in, was in many ways a reflection of her soul at this moment, chaotic and messy, things straying here and there, remnants of last night party creating a haunting feeling. For the room, this was nothing that couldn't be fixed, the workers had already been busy making sure everything looked perfectly fine for when Hercule would wake up, images of him being beaten up by a couple of kids stepped into the vision her mind's eye, which were followed by a teenager fainting -he seemed familiar somehow- and then by a sharp pain in the back of her neck, she saw a bald man with his arms stretched as if he had hit her before the trail of 'memories' ended in blackness.  
  
For her mind however, the chaos was terrible, no servant or worksman could clear her soul up, only she herself could sort out the mess which had formed itself in her soul yesterday at night... if she could only find out what had actually happened and what had not. Some of the things happening were so ludicrous they would need to be discarded, the image of her father being pummeled, his strength ridiculed by a pair of children with golden hair sprang to mind again. Noone could beat her father, especially not some children. Other images were harder to label 'impossible' or 'dream sequence'. Most notably two images of Gohan. In one he was shyly evading her advances... the sequence she remembered was very vague and many parts in it were blurred out by the shortcomings of human memory. She did remember some short bald guy talking and Gohan talking about some balls and wishes... it seemed rather important somehow, just like all the other parts of this 'dream' she remembered, as if the less notable parts had been left out. But she discarded it, because she did not know a short bald guy and she would never really force herself onto Gohan like this, especially not that kiss. Videl blushed as her train of thought now steamed itself into the direction of the other, more perverted dream sequence. She tried to block it out, but images of near naked Gohan mere inches away from her, caressing and gently stroking with his soft hands, whispering sensually into her ear and then... for the seventh time this evening, Videl derailed her train of thought so that no perverted thoughts would soil her mind again. Besides, THAT couldn't have happened, because she knew for a fact that they were flying, and flying was impossible, not to mention the queasily romantic green-pinkish background.  
  
'Noone flies without the aid of machinery... that Saiyadork's flying MUST be a trick.'  
  
But doubt was nibbling on some far away corner of her mind. Dreams weren't supposed to be as realistic as they had seemed, and a normal party would not have left such a mess. Furthermore, though she could now admit she loved Gohan, madly love him even, she thought having two sexually flavoured dreams about the same person was a bit too much [1], even though she was madly in love with him. She actually smiled at the thought of it... but her smile soon fell, into a depressed look.  
  
'No'  
  
She COULDN'T love Gohan, because he didn't love her back. The visions last night's memories that DID make sense showed her, proved her that. He had been indifferent about a relationship with her, he cared for her as no more than a friend. It hurt Videl, especially since after that she fell asleep in Gohan's arms... at least that's what she reasoned had happened, there was nowhere else she could have blacked out like that. A flash of memory revealed itself in that instance, it was something about a slim brown rope... no a tail, attached to... Gohan? That was impossible. She shook her head and concentrated on the mirror once more, trying to forget all the dreams. Her reflection was the same, but more awake now. She smiled at herself sadly as she saw she had unconsciously been crying...  
  
"Crying... fool... Satan Videl does not cry, not for anyone."  
  
Yes, crying was no good, especially about someone who was unreachable anyway... no, she should no longer think of HIM that way, he wasn't all that good as he said he was. He COULD not be weak, she had seen him in PE. He COULD not be innocent and honest, he had obviously lied to her about himself. He COULD not be as friendly as he showed himself then either, could he? Videl nodded to herself, putting on a determined scowl, forcefully driving out any remnants of love that were left, trying desperately to soothe the pain by replacing it with mistrust and feelings of superiority, the way she felt about all other people.  
  
Yes, Gohan had been dishonest to her... noone lies to a Satan, he had tricked her, deceived her. Noone had ever gotten away with such a burden on his conscience. Videl then promissed to herself that she would stop sulking over the fool who was not worthy of her, no, anybody's attention, and find out what really drove him, what his motives were and then unmask him as the liar and fiend he could only be.  
  
Videl sighed again. No, she couldn't do that. It would be dishonest to Gohan, even though he had lied to her, he was still kind, and though that kindness could be a farce, an attractive façade to fool the outside world, it was no reason to treat him like she would treat a villain. She was still his friend... she thought.  
  
Videl lowered her head. This would be harder than she thought. But her mother would want her to give this boy a chance... she had always said she had been quick to judge and too superior to make a good social partner. It had been nagging her some time, but she knew that her mother was right. And this seemingly kind new student would be a good place to start, immediately giving her the training she should have in being nice to someone she would rather just beat into a bloody pulp. Videl smiled, as she thought how her mother would be proud of her if she found out.  
  
But then she put up her determined scowl and raised her head.  
  
"But it does not mean I am letting you off the hook Gohan. I will find out everything about you, all of the secrets, things you do not wish to be known. I will be curious and inquisitive, until death, so curious you can not even hope to hide your sorry ass."  
  
Videl's confidence soared once more, and the high walls she had put around her emotions which had crumbled last night, were erected again, to an even higher and thicker state.  
  
"I am a Satan. Noone hurts a Satan, not even a powerful alien set to destroy the world."  
  
***  
  
"You sure you altered everyone's mind correctly Piccolo? I wouldn't want them to remember anything at all about that fiasco last night, that horrendous catastrophy, that humongously terrifying debacle, that excruciatingly ---"  
  
"YES. I am sure." Piccolo's brow was covered with several sweatdrops. Erasing the teenagers' minds had been incredulously easy, teenagers were apparently easy to manipulate... though they would probably not like to know that. But Gohan had been ranting all morning saying the same thing with different wordings... it must really have hit him hard for him to go in such a terrifying 'nerd mode'. Piccolo's left eye twitched a little as he remembered Chichi forcibly teaching Gohan all these, doubtlessly the cause to all the nonsense this 'new' Gohan spouted. Somebody would have to tell that horrible screeching woman that intelligence lay not in books and fancy wordings, but in experience. Intelligence wasted on physics would do noone any good in the real world. Piccolo never did quite understand what all these earthlings saw in the notions of 'professor' and such, to him they were labels equal to 'village idiot'. Intelligence was only of use when used in real life, using it on research was a waste.  
  
"Though that 'Videl' of yours proved well nigh impossible to do. I don't think I made her forget anything." Piccolo growled at Gohan. He had been telling him the same for three hours now, and admitting that his mental abilities, even as thrice fused person, were not enough to erase the memory of a simple kid bothered him. If it weren't Gohan asking all this, he was sure he would not have repeated it again and again. At that piccolo's right mouth corner twitched, as if attempting to go into a patronising smile. Needless to say, it failed to make the Namek's mouth lose its reputation of scowls. But it did strike Piccolo how this kid, this crazy, emotionally unstable kid had gotten to him in such a way. And from what he had seen in that Videl's mind, ehe was not the only one affected. He blushed as he remembered what she had been dreaming at the time... human mating rituals were so vulgar and utterly disgusting. But he'd better not tell Gohan, his mind might overload.  
  
Piccolo suddenly noticed that Gohan hadn't spoken for some time. He looked at Gohan from the corner of his eyes, and saw that he had now come to stand beside him, watching over the green Earth with him. Yes, the Lookout provided a view both calming and enticing and those who had not had a job as former God to this planet, would no doubt wish to stand here just staring for hours.  
  
"That was close Piccolo, and in my first week even." Gohan started, audibly calmed.  
  
"Yes kid, it was. You should try some control and perhaps isolate yourself a bit more from this student community." Gohan swung his head to face Piccolo, a scowl unlike him draped over his normally kind face.  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I. They already think of me as the nerd who's got no sort of physical abilities. A weakling, Piccolo, they think of me as a weakling, while I could pulverise them with just blinking, no, withOUT even blinking." Gohan spoke with fury and hurt pride, his voice defiant and harsh. Piccolo now genuinely smiled. Chichi, through all her labours, had not yet managed to beat all the 'qualities' of Saiyan existence out of Gohan, though she had managed to hide them very deeply. Another year, and he might not have cared what everyone thought about him [2]. But Piccolo had to admit, it had to be hard to not be recognised as a saviour. Gohan might not have cared if it were just that, but people had suffered because of him, died even. He had been hrt and now there was no recognition OR respect for him who had saved all THEIR weak behinds. Piccolo could understand, but did not sympathise. Gohan should be above such petty teasings and name calling, he should know that for himself and the Z fighters, he was a hero, and nothing anyone said could change it. Piccolo knew Gohan longer than today, and knew he would probably need to beat this wisdom into him, like he had done 12 years ago in training, but he did not feel like beating now, so he settled for the next best thing.  
  
"Well then what do you suggest? Kill some of them to teach them a lesson? Wear black clothing and take three piercings? Yell at them and beat them up for teasing you? Stop acting as a weakling?" to Piccolo's surprise Gohan nodded fanatically. He must have been more hurt than at first thought. But there would be enough time to beat some wisdom into him later, Piccolo was on a role now anyway. Besides, what difference did it make to postpone this for a week or so?  
  
"And what would your mother say of any such things?" Piccolo replied with no hint of amusement, mocking or even any tone in his voice. Gohan paled.  
  
"Ehm... well, err..."  
  
"I though so kid. Now you better take some rest, if I understand correctly there is something at your school today, every single one of your classmates was looking forward to it. Even that Videl of yours." He saw Gohan getting ready to protest against the 'Videl' part, but then realisation dawned on him.  
  
"Something at school? On Saturday?" Piccolo's brow got a little sweaty again. This was Gohan, who would stop at nothing to do his studies?  
  
"Ehh... yeah. They thought something about 'activity week' or such. I think they thought it was around noon on Saturday in the school auditorium."  
  
"WHAT?!?! It's nearly noon now!" Piccolo concentrated deeply.  
  
"11:36 to be precise."  
  
"NOO! Why me? I haven't had any sleep yet! I am totally exhausted!"  
  
"Err... well, what about the Room of Spirit and Time?"  
  
"Oh! Of course! Piccolo you're a genius! See you in approximately... 1 minute 39 seconds, rounded up![3]" with that, Gohan ran off, leaving a heavily sweating Piccolo behind. He rubbed his temples in irritation, when suddenly he felt something. It was not much, a reflection of a reflection of something gravely evil, but it was definitely there. When Piccolo concentrated on the source of it, it was long gone.  
  
***  
  
"Lord Hita."  
  
The room was dark and empty, the only thing visible was a screen on the far side of the room, but the man who had entered had definitely done so through a door. The speaker had a low booming voice, and was obviously afraid of what was trapped in the screen.  
  
"Lord Hita, I am requesting an audience, we have most joyous news."  
  
The screen remained blank however. Until letters appeared on it. The aura of fear, darkness and general evilness in the room intensified. Disturbing lord Hita was known to cause great pain and even death if the disturbance was very grave. The man who was most obviously a lackey was trembling in fear as the letters spelled out his death sentence. Yes, the disturbance was grave, graver than most others. Hita was known to be lenient to his servants and lackeys, but to disturb him at a time like this meant certain death. The lackey took one last look at the screen, taking in the full meaning of the words. Yes, he was doomed.  
  
-DON'T DISTURB ME WHILE I'M POLISHING MY TOENAILS-  
  
***  
  
"So, then I found Gohan being attacked by this REALLY hot girl, she was topless and incredibly horny."  
  
Oolong and master Roshi were listening intently, drool dabbling on the sides of their mouths. It was fortunate that 18 had decided to take Marron out and go shopping with her. She had torn apart her other baby clothes. She was definitely shaping up to be a strong young lady, at such a young age too! But now Krillin could brag about his experiences without his wife having him on the leash.  
  
"AND THEN? WHAT HAPPENED THEN?"  
  
"Well... hehe... then the girl noticed me and I acted really smooth, then she immediately dropped Gohan and moved up to me and began to sensuously rub herself against me. But, as a married man, I had to decline of course. Man, the trouble I have to put up with for being so damned sexy."  
  
Crickets chirped when Krillin had finished his boast. He saw that Roshi and Oolong had large sweatdrops on their foreheads. He then noticed they were in the middle of the ocean, and crickets generally did not appear there. Had it been that bad?  
  
"As if we'd believe that Krillin." Oolong finally said, Roshi nodding his head in consent.  
  
"Hey! It's true! Every time I go shopping I need to beat women off me with a stick!" Krillin said indignantly.  
  
"Probably because they are trying to put a sack over your head." Oolong retorted. Krillin's forehead had ever more veins throbbing on it.  
  
"Besides, you couldn't act smooth if your life depended on it Krillin." Roshi added.  
  
"HEY! What do you think about me getting 18 huh? Isn't she the biggest babe around?"  
  
"Krillin, sorry to burst your bubble, you didn't get her, she got YOU. You're her running boy, her slave, you even let your hair grow because she asked you to. I don't think love's involved." Oolong continued calmly.  
  
"Then what about our kid, hm?" Krillin had a look of triumph on his face. Oolong looked down, not knowing what to say. Roshi however, readjusted his glasses, making them reflect the light in a way that usually preceded one of Roshi's few wise moments. And indeed, he spoke.  
  
"Yes, I wondered about that, especially since you keep separate beds. Ever bother to do a DNA test on the kid?" Roshi had spoken calmly and articulately, making Krillin all the more furious, both his eyes twitched, all the veins in his body were throbbing vehemently and his body was shaking and reddening.  
  
"That's IT!! YOU ARE DEAD!"  
  
And there we leave the Kame House, to cover the following scene up with the curtain of love and peace as pieces of furniture make new entrances and exits in the pink mansion and screams of pain and agony fill the air, rivalling the best reprimanding screams Chichi ever managed to out.  
  
***  
  
"Yes lord Hita [pronounce: Heetah], I do think yellow and pink suit your figure."  
  
"Ah... thank you Paya [pronounce: Pie-ah]. Your judgment is the only I can trust on these days. Did you know there were three of your colleagues who actually thought yellow and pink did not suit me? Some even had a comment on the new lace pantyhose I programmed yesterday. I hope their loss was not too grievous on you."  
  
The man opposite the screen was obviously fighting the completely rational uge to run away disgusted at the sight of a burly red man with two horns on the sides of his hands and long yellow ears like a lion's situated on the top of his head and large orange manes combined with a slightly deeper orange beard and malicious coalblack eyes with red pupils wearing a frilly pink and yellow dress with a lace pantyhose. He managed to control his natural response and shake his head in a cautious no. The burly man on the screen smiled warmly at him, winking at him with long black obviously made up eyelashes  
  
"So Paya, what was this news of yours?"  
  
"Errr... well, sir we found the perfect candidate for your release. We believe this boy can deliver enough irritation to free you from the bonds which restrain you. He is easy to manipulate and torture and his pride makes him responsive to it. His surroundings are perfect, he is part of a secret society of crazy people of some strength, though of course not as strong as you my lord, last time we measured they had a strength of some 13- 150 kilis your lordship has twice as much as their most powerful warriors."  
  
"I see... download the data into my computer."  
  
The man identified moved towards the computer screen and pushed something resembling a floppy disk into a slot underneath the screen. The burly red man purred.  
  
"Ahh... yes, this person... he is perfect for our plan. I will be free and show Frieza there is no insulting me, not even in an official contest."  
  
"Excuse me for asking my lord, but what exactly was this contest that got you in here?"  
  
"You mean to tell me you know not of our darkest hour? Oh, very well, you are my most loyal servant, I will tell you.  
  
"You see, a long time ago, I believe it was some hundred years, Frieza and I were envelopped in a bitter struggle for supremacy over the Intergalactical Terrorisation Rights to the galaxy. Needless to say, those rights are coveted by any and all bandits in the galaxy. The planetary terrorisation business is not only big and profiting, but also very fun and inter-planetary estimates have shown that even the next 3000 years, planetary pillage will be an important part of any empire's income, far outweighing such things as inter-planetary trade, though the trade in panties was picking up when I was sealed.  
  
"But we are straying from the story here. At the time, there were three big empires, the do-goody wussys of the Tuffles, their technology and trade was at a level far beyond our own, but they were /shudder/ pacifists. Needless to say, when the United Planets decided to make a bill of rights for pillagers everywhere, at which, I must add, I also had a lasting victory by legalising the wearing of non-parliamentary clothes in in Council. Do you know how constricting those United Planets skirts were?  
  
"But, once again I am straying. After that bill of rights had been ratified, my and lord Cold's empires took up on the planetary pillaging business, taking great territories for ourselves, and eventually even disbanding the United Planets. The Tuffles, with their wussy economy, also fell back to their one home planet, but I am told they guarded it fiercely. It was not in our territory anyway, so I know not what happened to it in the end. By then Cold and my father, Hiito had gotten into conflict. They decided they would decide the fate of their empires in a duel, which never happened because I killed my fath... I mean, my father had an accident, and Cold was also mysteriously struck down with some exotic virus or something. Therefor, his so Frieza and I decided to watch over the empires. But soon we too got into a fight, in fact Frieza insulted my manliness. I of course would not let such an insult stand. We then took a man called Bifu Keiko [pronounce: Beef-u Cake-o ;P ] to judge our contest as he was widely known to be the manliest of men. I objected of course, the man did not know the difference between silk and satin! But, I eventually yielded.  
  
"I thought the win would be easy since I knew for a fact that Frieza did not know manliness if it hit him in the face. He had never even worn a good dress! In fact, I have never even seen him wear anything other than that stupid effeminate armour of his. Pfeh, that makes you look so girly. Anyway, still wanting to show off with my studly manliness, I decided to travel through my empire, taking what fashion and make up I though was required. I ended up with a nice pink dress, not unlike this one, but it had white underneath, made from a nice, really soft fabric that appealed directly to my fashion sense. Oh, of course I can bore you now with many tales and adventures as I travelled through the empire, but I doubt it would interest you.  
  
"Eventually though, the day of the contest arrived, and I met Frieza in the dressing room. I laughed at him. He had made a new version of that effeminate armour of his, and hoped to win with that... the fool, I thought. But then I saw our judge, I had read articles about this Bifu, but meeting him in the flesh was horrible. He had no fashon sense whatsoever! He wore trousers for God's sake! And what sensible man of some social stature, no offense meant my dear Paya, would wear TROUSERS in those days? I knew then that I was lost, but he did not have to laugh at me and Frieza like that. It satisfies me that Frieza indeed blasted him, but I was forced to be chained in this depth of cyberspace, with a seal so strong no opportunity has yet arisen to free me.  
  
"But now, after a hundred years of silent suffering and only virtual make- up, I can be freed! Yes, this Gohan kid will deliver me! Oh yes, more on that line of thought, use any means necessary to irritate and torture this Gohan, I believe this 'activity week' in his school wil be the perfect opportunity."  
  
The end of the speech by the red lion-like figure in a dress was spoken proudly and surely, he was pretty sure of himselfm, so anyone could see. The other figure, the servant, had his lower jaw stuck to the ground and his eyes bulged. He was covered in minute sweatdrops, and his left eye was twitching. When the story had finished, he picked up his jaw, nodded a 'thank you lord' and was off, visibly shaken to the bone.  
  
***  
  
Gohan took a seat next to Videl, trying to forget what she had done yesterday. He could feel she was somewhat sad, but she seemed also to radiate a determination and anger he had not seen before, not even on her. In fact, he wondered why he could feel her sadness, since none of her features showed any of it. Gohan shrugged it off and tapped her on the shoulder. Before he did so however, she turned around. Gohan raised an eyebrow, how did she know he was there?  
  
"Hey Gohan."  
  
"Hey Videl."  
  
"Care to sit next to me?"  
  
"Uh... sure why not /Son grin (TM)/"  
  
Gohan could feel Videl melt as he smiled at her, though her face still didn't show it. Why could he feel she was getting giddy?  
  
"So umm... Videl, what's this activity week about?"  
  
"Well, we usually get invited by several celebrities to look around what they do."  
  
"Oh... right."  
  
***  
  
The principal walked in, a small piece of paper in his hands. On it was the schedule of the activity week, in which the would visit the Jenko resid... hey... Son residence on the first day? WHAT?!? Satan residence on the second day? Kame House... the house of the legendary martial arts master, third day. BRIEFS RESIDENCE? 2 DAYS!? Then something about a lookout... what lookout were they talking about? And why were they going to spend three days there? This had not been in the staff meeting! They were supposed to be having a nice quiet trip again, not too much celebrities could be contacted this year, and now the two greatest were on the list... how was that possible? Well, it was on the list, so there was no use not announcing it.  
  
In the darkness far below the ground, a figure trapped in a computer screen cackled evilly.  
  
***  
  
Videl looked at Gohan and eyed him curiously. He looked entirely happy like he normally did, but now she could feel some hidden surprise and wonderment as well as some nervosity. Odd, it was not on his face...  
  
'must be my years of long training in psychology by dealing with all sorts of surprised and nervous criminals.'  
  
She could feel his presence beside her as the prinicpal began his opening speech, and though she hated to admit it, it made her feel terribly giddy, a bodily reaction, because as much as she wanted to, she could not control it with anger. She growled and deepened her scowl, but saw Gohan look at her with pity. He smiled at her warmly, making her heart crumble even more, but she would not allow it.  
  
"Why do you try to hide your happiness?" he asked softly.  
  
The question took Videl completely by surprise, and her scowl fell to reveal a perplexed face. She quickly regained her composure and readjusted her face into the position it was familiar with. She crossed her arms, mocking anger, because she could only feel hurt and rejection inside.  
  
"I am NOT happy, why would I gbe happy if I just had the worst night of my life?"  
  
Videl could hear Gohan gulp and feel him growing even more nervous... and was that hurt she felt? She shrugged it off, letting her anger with Gohan still making her feel so good and seeing right through her overtake her giddyness, but it remained like a solid rock in a torrent of angry waves attempting to speed up the long process of erosion. She focussed her attention back onto the principal who was now about to announce the name.  
  
"...will be spending a good deal of your time in the care of great celebrities. First off, the family of an old World Champion, the Son residence." Videl was overjoyed and dropped her angry façade to start clapping with the rest of the student body. She noticed Gohan beside her had visibly paled and was feeling very uncomfortable. He looked about ready to vomit.  
  
"Then you will spend your next day in the home of the present World Champion and hero of all of Earth: SATAN HERCULE!"  
  
The student body roared with approval and was now standing on its chairs, except for two teens, Videl, who had grown the same pale colour that Gohan had assumed and the aforementioned, growing even more pale.  
  
"Then, if that's not enough, you will be visiting the Kame house, home to the legendary martial artist and multiple Bodoukai winner, Kamesennin!"  
  
The roar got even more deafening, and Videl was now taking an interest in the ever pale Gohan, this week would most probably deliver her some answerd to sate her curiousity.  
  
"Then, as if that were not enough, you will be going to the BRIEFS RESIDENCE! Where the technology that drives mankind has its origin!"  
  
The roof was virtually blown off now. Videl found it interesting to watch as Gohan nearly became transparent.  
  
"Then, you will have time to rest with someone who calls himself God, I believe he possesses some flute [4], probably some fakir or something, and you will be staying at Earth lookout!"  
  
Just because of its enthusiasm, the student body kept roaring, though some among it could already be seen asking themselves what the hell this 'God with a flute' was. Videl was also temporarily distracted, wondering what was going on. When she focussed her attention back on the poor boy named Gohan, she noticed before seeing him that his feelings were blank. When she turned around she noticed he had fainted.  
  
Yes, this would definitely be an interesting week.  
  
****************  
  
This actually didn't suck that badly! I am quite proud of this really, because it features some character building, half decent writing even at times. Though I am most proud of my effeminate super villain about to make Gohan's life hell, it was supposed to be a Frieza + henchmen spoof, but I think I overdid it a little, but I enjoyed making all this stuff up :) Down side is: less basal humour and crud like that, but I still managed to squease some in :) Hope you'll enjoy this, but read and review anyway!  
  
Now as to the notes to this story:  
  
[1] This is me speaking from experience. I hardly ever remember multiple dreams, let alone multiple (different) dreams about the same person. But dreams are funny things, and though I believe their foreboding capability is quite small, they will remain funny things.  
  
[2] *nudges readers to remember this is an AU in which Gohan went to school a year earlier* This is another of those things that's changed, but only slightly, it does not yet have great consequences for the plot... I think *looks embarassed* alright so I make this stuff up while I'm writing, there's really no plan, so sue me! Actually, preferably not, finally got some 600 euros in the bank and plan to use it on other things than paying off debts and claims. Then again, there is SOMETHING of a plan going on now. Some rough outlines have been made... but, you'll need to see where it ends.  
  
[3] Rough calculation by me... As my maths teacher once said, calculation is not for a mathematician, and he is right. What you need to do is find the correct formula to... aww, never mind, it's not like anyone cares out here anyway :)  
  
Anyway: One day is 365 days in Room of Spirit and Time (litteral translation out of Japanese, sounds a heck of a lot better than Hyperbolic Time Chamber), happily discarding the extra day in february every other four years except in turnings of centuries dividable by some number I forgot (Anyone willing to tell me the exact rules in the Gregorian calender, review is the key... I'm too lazy to do a Google search). Then, assuming 10 hours of sleep is the wished amount (I like 10 hours, not too much, not too little, perfect), one multiplies it by 60 squared (minutes*seconds) to get the number of seconds that is, that makes 36000. Divide it by 365 to get the number of outside seconds elapsed (1 day:365 days=1 minute:365 minutes) then round up or down. If it doesn't sound too hard, try dividing 36000 over 365 without a calculator, estimation is possible, in fact if anything one could see that it is nearly 100, but not so. Nevertheles 1 minute 40 secs is very close to the real thing and calculable even if you do not have a mind to rival a computer's. Really, I am overclassing Gohan here.  
  
[4] For those who did not get it yet, a piccolo is a small flute, Dende is God, do the math :P 


	8. Chapter 7: Blast from the Future

Little time so no extensive author's notes. Just that this is a swiftly written and I like the first paragraphs, climaxing then coming with a dramatic anti-climax, I had fun writing that though it is absolutely pointless. The title implies future people coming, and they will, just not Trunks or anyone you're familiar with... read and see.  
  
Nothing really happens in this chapter. Things won't start happening until the next, and there isn't much humour in it either because I simply don't have the time. I felt bad for leaving you for weeks with nothing, so I quickly typed something up and voila.  
  
By the way, I need something like a beta-reader because I am too lazy to do it myself. If you feel up to it, mail me!  
  
Thanks to all the people reviewing TEST, I will take it down after having put up AN's. Will do some time tomorrow, then take it down a few days after that.  
  
Reviewers' answers will follow in the next chapter  
  
I do not own DBZ.  
  
********************** Chapter 6:Blast from the future  
  
***  
  
In a vaulted place, hidden deep inside the crust of a dark planet where the light of day would appear only when the filthy sulphuric atmosphere would let it through, before it would be killed by the dark soil stained stinking geisers and hideously shaped dark black rocks, an environment murderous to everything that vaguely resembled life, there was hidden a cave which was blacker than the surface, and in that cave the only life that seemed to be was the fluorescent black throbbing presence of an evil aura which would drive any man into an insane despair. In that cave were devices for mutilation and torture, creatures more abominable than the demons on a medieval painting, souls more tortured than Sisyphos in the Tartarus, all thrived, was one long hallway which led to a single screen which seemed to give off a sickly green-white light making the environment look not brighter but darker. A red carpet, red like the blood of innocent maidens slain by the very evil that inhabitted this darkest of lairs, on it strode a haughty man, a grim look in his young eyes, his fair face twisted in fear and revulsion. But the man smiled an evil smile, and his eyes told what his face did not, this environment was his home, and he loved the tortured and loathed his place, for he had no part in the torture, though indeed he would have loved to. His rank probably made him his boss' plaything, explaining the boundariless fear in his face, for he was now approaching the screen, which still seemed to emanate evil, doubtlessly to report some heinous matters to his superior. Indeed, he put a small blackened disk into a gaping hole beneath the screem and examined the man trapped behind the screen.  
  
His manes, flaming like hell's fire, raging like the torrent of the deluge, trembled in evil anticipation. His face contorted in an expression of pure malice, the thin stripe of his mouth revealing pure white fangs, a misleading trait as they had probably bitten through countless necks, being licked by a red tongue which seemed to radiate bloodlust, his black eyes sporting red pupils, widened in anticipation as they looked below, concentrating on something beneath him, his gaze more maniacal than Loki when he betrayed the Gods of Asgaard or Faustus when the demons finally claimed him. His broad shoulders topped two strong dark orange arms, rippling with muscles as they stretched and twisted, strained relaxed, like a hellish factory labouring to fill the world with blackness and evil of its own making. Those arms steered hands, hands most dexterous, hands most crafty, hands most evil; those arms steered hands as they crafted something, doubtlessly something deeper than the betrayal of Judas, more vindictive than God's punishment of Sodom and Gomorra, more disastrous than the plagues sent to the pharaohs of Egypt before the exodus of Moses.  
  
He was painting his toenails. [1]  
  
"Ah yes, Paya. It is so good to see you again. You do think this new shade of purple fits me... don't you?" The image of the lionesque man had spoken, the last part had been a dangerous growl. The man adressed as Paya had no intention of interpretting it the wrong way.  
  
"Of course, lord Hita, but well nigh everything looks fair on your brilliant complexion." The man retorted, almost making it sound like a truth.  
  
"You flatter, Paya, and I know you better than to think you come here just to boost my ego."  
  
"Though that is indeed true, it does not do away the truth of me enjoying to come and see you, my lord Hita." The lie sounded a little less sincere this time, but the man behind the screen failed to notice.  
  
"Ah yes, the data. You are doing well. I must say, invading the house of that boy was a stroke of genius."  
  
"His name is Son Gohan sir, and we did not do that. All we did was change the name on the forms to make it look more interesting and move the day to the first of the week. We were not responsible for ensnaring the matriarch of that house. We doubt anyone could."  
  
"You could not? This sounds like an interesting woman. Once we have an opening make sure to give her a ring. This evil empire is strained to its limits as it is. But who then were those who DID convince this woman?"  
  
"They were her second son and his friend. They did it to...erm," Paya flipped through his files before he continued "'Prank' as they called it." The lionlike man behind the screen nodded.  
  
"Most interesting kids, Paya. Make sure to subscribe them to my 'Hita manliness and general evilness camp'. They show much potential."  
  
"Indeed sir, indeed. I do not know however whether they will survive, considering that the older brother which we are now targetting is still emotionally unstable. It is indeed good that we found him when we did, because I feel like his mentor, one 'Piccolo', would have beaten him to emotional stability within a year, making him a so called 'complete dork' [2]"  
  
"Yes, it is very well indeed. Within the week, I will be freed by his energy. Then the universe shall tremble under my rule! I will destroy candy everywhere, so kids will hate me! I will burn all chocolate, so all women will hate me! And I will make all men wear pants! The world will feel my wrath!" The lionlike man than continued with a howling, maniacally evil cackle.  
  
Paya tried to hide the sweatdrops forming on several parts of his body and retreated out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"Geez dad, if it's going to happen anyway, why bother?"  
  
"You don't understand, son. This new anti-paradoxal time machine Bulma and I devised will not get you into an alternate timeline, like Trunks was, but will instead give you the possibility to change things in our own timeline."  
  
"That's right Resu, that also means there can be no paradoxes, and if dad remembers us going there, we are going there no matter what you say."  
  
"Pfeh. You can do whatever you want Stofa, I am not going just because 'it will happen anyway', I will not be forced into things I do not want. Besides, you and dad's nerdish technobabble is getting us nowhere."  
  
"But Resu, brother dear, who is stronger than us all and can kick our butts if he wants to except when you are fighting your dear little sister, you said just yesterday it would be so cool to see dad your age, didn't you?" "That... that's not the point Mefi!"  
  
"Oh, then what is?"  
  
A man with spiky hair standing in front of an odd contraption with a young girl with her long dark hair tied in a knot and wearing glasses, both wore a wight labcoat. The man had been identified as dad, and the girl as Sutoha. In front of them was a boy of the same age as the girl, with long dark spiky hair going to his waist, he had been adressed as Resu. A tail was wrapped around where his hair met his waist. His eyes were bored and confident, he seemed to radiate an attitude of 'if-you-want-me-to-move-make- me'. Next to him stood a girl, arms crossed, a snide and cynical smile on her face. Her hair was about the same as her father, only a little longer. Her big blue eyes, filled with a certain mirth after saying that last sentence, seemed to penetrate her brother's skull, who tried to back away from it. Her name would of course be Mefi, since it was the only one left vacant. Her brother tried to regain a confident smirk as he spoke, but failed miserably.  
  
"Well, my point is, DEAR sister, I would rather spend a week with grandpa Satan than with a tomboy like YOU." The boy was obviously pleased at his retort, not thinking it was open for argument.  
  
"Oh really? Well if I'm a tomboy, I'm still a woman. Yet I beat your ass every single day of the year. What would that make you?" Mefi had said this without humour. Resu tried desperately to find out how he was being insulted, but could not come to an answer.  
  
"Huh?" he replied dumbly.  
  
"What I'm saying is, dear brother, with your qualities you could easily outclass everyone in Baywatch, with your sexy long hair and all. You are helpless and dimwitted enough for the part."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mefi rolled her eyes as Stofa tried to explain.  
  
"What she means is that you fight like a woman." Mefi nodded at this and continued  
  
"That, and the baywatch thing was more to insult your manliness. Obviously there isn't that much to be insulted." Resu was fuming at his sister.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Mefi suppressed a giggle and put up her hand and 3 fingers "You wear spandex and leather tight enough to make any queer jealous." Mefi put one finger down as Resu protested  
  
"HEY! You know those things are for training!"  
  
"Sure they are. Whatever turns you on. Then there are those new shoes you wear in school, they are brighter red than I have ever seen." Another finger was put down, and the red on Resu's face deepened.  
  
"THAT'S FASHION!"  
  
"Crypto-fag. Then, last but not least, you can do nothing more than bitchslap me. And THAT is when you're having a good day." Mefi's hand was now a fist.  
  
"THAT IS NOT...! Wait a minute, are you calling me gay?" Realisation had hit Resu. Mefi nodded.  
  
"Not only that, I'm calling you a queen, a homo, a pansy, a queer, a fag, a..."  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! You... you... LESBIAN!" Mefi rolled her eyes at her brother's homophobia and his lack of articulate capabilities.  
  
"Oh, actions speak louder than words dear bro. What about that time I found you and Hikaru rolling over the floor expressing your perverse interests?"  
  
"We were NOT expressing our perverse interests, we were wrestling!"  
  
"Or that time I found you ki-frying someone's pants in the bathroom? You could hardly hold back your lust for him."  
  
"Hey! I was trying to dry them, I slipped when you entered!"  
  
"Well, what about that time you and our neigbour boy were caught 'experimenting'?"  
  
There was a a short silence as Resu's angry red changed to an embarassed red.  
  
"That was 10 years ago, I was just a kid!" Mefi just laughed.  
  
"Showing your interests at such a young age, ne? [2]"  
  
"THAT IS NOT TRUE! Besides, Hikari was there too!"  
  
"Oh, so you could..." Mefi and Resu continued their petty squabbling, Resu bright red, Mefi smiling as she verbally pummelled her brother. The two others in the room just shook their head.  
  
"Resu is so homophobic. Even when his sister Pan is a lesbian. And his intelligence... I am not that dumb, and neither is Videl as far as I know. Where did the genes go wrong?" the father began.  
  
"You still have grandpa Satan in the family." At that the father laughed.  
  
"A mix between Hercule and a Saiyan. Can you imagine Vegeta is actually proud of Resu?"  
  
"Odd yes. But you know Vegeta is swift in accepting what vaguely resembles a saiyan. He did have Nappa in his company. As well as Raditz, and I am told Resu looks much like him, in every form." The two brethren were now rolling over the floor fighting. The father continued unfased.  
  
"True. Though I doubt they teased Raditz with being gay." Stofa nodded at her father's words.  
  
"Yes, but I suppose that every person is different. Besides, Resu is the most powerful of us all. Vegeta says he is more powerful than even you, but that he squandrs it by doing other things than continuous training. The only reason he is more powerful than Vegeta is because he still fights Mefi daily. I wonder how long he will keep doing that before he totally slacks off." Stofa looked at her father, who was now smiling.  
  
"If memory serves, not too long." Stofa seemed to ponder this.  
  
"Your theory is really weird, dad. But if it helps getting you and mom together, I suppose no harm is done. I just hope your theories on non- alternate universe timetravel hold out." Stofa said.  
  
Her father nodded, and suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"What is it dad?" he shook his head and raised his hand.  
  
"I suddenly understood something. I want you to tell my teenage self, that the theories work, okay?"  
  
"Erm... okay."  
  
"Good, now let's break these two cocks [3] apart." Stofa's father moved away from the machine, and took a deep breath before going Super Saiyan. The two just kept wrestling. Their father sighed and turned to the level above. The ground below had started quaking. Still no response. His hair lengthened as he ascended another level, the earth quivering beneath the awesome power, concentrated in a frail mortal body. He screamed.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!"  
  
The two kids just continued, not heeding their father. He sighed exasperatedly and powered down. There was just no rationalising with these two. Mefi might be intelligent, but the day she put that to a use different from fighting and snide comments had yet to come. Resu was dumber than the backend of a horse, so he would be forgiven. Their father moved to where they were fighting and hunched over them, his hands extended.  
  
"Guess you will both have to go the hard way." With that, he hit a spot he had learned would not only put them to sleep, but give them a terrible headache in the morning. He hit Mefi a little harder, since she had promissed just a few days ago she would not act on her impulses anymore. She would recognise the punishment.  
  
A woman with hair dyed blue walked in. A few wrinkles were hidden by make- up stylishly applied, and in her hand she held a small status chart.  
  
"Ah, Gohan. Your kids are still as feisty as ever." The woman said as she entered.  
  
"That's true Bulma. But now they can finally go. Stofa, will you carry your brother and sister into the machine please? You can set the coordinates too." Stofa did as she was told and closed the machines capsule like roof up. Bulma moved to a set of controls and pressed a few buttons.  
  
"Alright Bulma, this is enough. Move to the safe area. We do not know what energy may materialise to keep physics regular." Gohan beckoned Bulma to go to a small room behind the greenish one they were in now. They both entered and looked through the window that seperated them from the machine.  
  
******BRAINFOOD!!! READ ONLY IF YOU ARE IN FOR MENTAL EXERCISE!***** "I understand that much of your theory Gohan. But do you think this will actually work?" Gohan smiled. Bulma was finally getting to old to follow everything he did. It had irritated Gohan that the older woman always seemed to be the better genius. But now, he was finally catching up with her.  
  
"If you say that Bulma, you understand nothing but the numbers on the paper. The theory says that if you timetravel without this device, you will create an alternate universe, no matter what you do.You can not however, change your own world with it. It would create a paradox. Universes with paradoxes are impossible and therefor do not exist. Now, as you know, the universe has a causal connection between everything, and therefor a set time will produce a set event. Therefor, a universe with a flawed system will NEVER exist. But this is not relevant with the old theory. All you did there was essentially create a new world, not so much travel through time. This machine actually travels through THIS time, not another one. That is also why everything they do in the past, has already happened to us, because they did not create a paradox, but indeed facilitated this world. They are even in the past a part of this timeline."  
  
"But how is that possible? The timeline would have to be run through once at least for this to happen, isn't it? And that first time, they would not come, making this world a paradox and thus non-existent, yet we still exist."  
  
"No, you are wrong. That 'first world' has never existed. They are as much part of the past as they are of the present. You see, time in my theory is not a straight line. It should be viewed upon like matter. It is everywhere, but our vision upon it relativates it and makes it bound to certain notions. The flow of time is nothing but a human concept. Time is, and nothing more."  
  
"So if they do something wrong, we will cease to exist."  
  
"No, we will never have existed, making it a paradox since we exist now, making it impossible. Besides, I remember their actions. And I remember the truth in my theory."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, during the years, I have wondered and pondered over one thing Stofa told me just before she left. She said 'your theories are correct'. I had NO idea what she was talking about, until this afternoon, when a thought popped up in my head, asking her to tell me this. It all fell into place. My memories and what they are about to do ARE the same."  
  
"Oh. Then why are there not more travellers? Surely they realise what they can do."  
  
"And even more what they can not do. I don't remember seeing any timetraveller, meaning they are either not here, or that they don't show themselves well. Either way, it shows the future, or the past, will show great prudence with these theories. If they even come to understand them."  
  
"What do you mean 'if they even come to understand them'? You have these theories now, don't you?"  
  
"That is correct. I will destroy them the moment my kids get back, together with the time machine."  
  
"And why would the future show prudence with these theories?"  
  
"If they hadn't done so, we wouldn't have existed, would we?" ******END BRAINFOOD!!******  
  
Bulma rubbed her temples. "Gohan, every time you try to explain me, you give me a headache. I wonder which was harder on Videl. You, or the triplet you just relieved her of."  
  
Gohan just laughed.  
  
"Yes, well it doesn't matter. Let's get these kids to the past, won't we?"  
  
"Aye, captain Son."  
  
***  
  
"Why mom? Why did you agree to this?" Gohan whined, on his knees, his hands in a begging stance.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious? I thought it would be good to get to know your classmates, AND for them to get to know ME, the mother of such a wonderful boy. Doubtlessly, they will see your greatness." Chichi had gone starry- eyed, while Gohan was now hanging his head, muttering under his breath.  
  
"When was the last time you had contact with earthlings mom?" Chichi immediately snapped her head to her son.  
  
"WHAT was THAT?"  
  
"Err... nothing, really!"  
  
"Anyway, it was not me, it was Goten who gave me a handout he found." Gohan's left eye twitched as he stood up, trying to maintain a warm smile.  
  
"Really, you don't say... so it was Goten. You don't, perchance, happen to know where Goten could be right now do you?" Chichi eyed her son suspiciously. Something was feeling off about him...  
  
"What for?" Gohan's smile turned even more scarily fake as he bowed his head and twirled his feet on the floor, feigning innocence. In a sweet- sugarry voice he continued.  
  
"Oh... nothing special. I just want to have a brotherly... chat with him." Chichi brightened at this and said  
  
"Oh! That's quite alright! He is out, seeking salamanders and such. You'll find him in the usual spot!"  
  
"Greeeeat!!! Thanks mom, you are the best!" With that, he was gone.  
  
***  
  
Gohan flew at amazing speed, pondering on what he would do to his brother. Just killing him would be too swift and painless. Torturing would be too cliché... oh what to do?  
  
"Don't think about killing him just yet Gohan."  
  
Gohan stopped in mid-air at hearing this voice.  
  
"Piccolo! Don't try to stop me. Goten has just ruined my life!" Gohan virtually screamed. Piccolo just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I see I have not trained you enough yet. I thought you had this covered a year ago. You KNOW it is not important what other people think, as long as you have your own things to be proud of." Gohan's face softened and he lowered his head.  
  
"Yeah, I know you're right Piccolo, it's just..." Piccolo squeased his shoulder reasuringly. Gohan would never forget his mentor's lessons.  
  
'It's just... I couldn't simply... Everyone will...'  
  
But whichever way he looked at it, Piccolo was right. Being tortured wasn't so bad when you were insensitive to the torture.  
  
"Just see this as a different form of training, Gohan. A way to train your mind." Gohan looked up at Piccolo's serious face and found comfort in it. He sighed and spoke  
  
"I will Piccolo. Thanks." Piccolo smiled back at him, something he did rarely, and only to him.  
  
"Any time kid, now go" Gohan nodded and ignited his aura, but turned around and looked at Piccolo thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, would you mind if I beat on Goten just a little?" Piccolo facefaulted.  
  
"NO!" He screamed, regaining his composure afterwards. Gohan pouted.  
  
"Oh come on, it's nothing Dende won't be able to heal! Just a few broken ribs! A few bruises!" Piccolo's left eye started violently twitching while his brow was becoming sweatier by the moment.  
  
"Gohan... you know better than to---"  
  
"Oh, come on. I really won't hurt him that bad. Can't I just singe him a little with a Masenko? Just break his toes? It really doesn't hurt that much!" Gohan's pout increased in cuteness, but failed to provide the necessary effect on the hardened veteran in Son-resisting Piccolo.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Really I won't do that---"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh please Piccolo, I---"  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO and NOO!" Gohan dropped his pout and sighed.  
  
"You're no fun Piccolo. Oh well, see ya!"  
  
With that, Gohan flew off, leaving a mentally shaken Piccolo behind. He passed over several rivers before he heard something in the back of his head.  
  
'Hey, Gohan?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'You didn't forget our yearly contact-evening, did you?'  
  
Damn it! That was right, school was so hectic he had forgotten. How could he forget his dad would be contacting him?  
  
'Erm... of course not! I was just a little fuzzy from ahh... sparring with Goten!'  
  
It wasn't a complete lie...  
  
'Goten? Who's Goten?'  
  
SHIT! Gohan had promissed himself he would not tell his father, to make it easier for him to stay in other world.  
  
'Umm... nothing really! Just some kid I know.'  
  
'That can't be right... Chichi said that she would name our child Goten if we ever had another one... and it isn't a common name... do I have a kid Gohan?'  
  
Gohan mentally sighed. Withholding information was one thing, lying was another. He would never lie to his father.  
  
'Yes, he is your son. He was conceived just before the Cell Games.'  
  
'REALLY? WOW! I have another son! This is SO cool! Really!..../eery silence/.... Hey, why didn't you tell me?'  
  
'Well, I was afraid you would feel obligated to return from other world and- --'  
  
'Of COURSE I will return now! I will get King Kai to contact the Nameks and ask them to wish me back! It will be so good to see all of you again!'  
  
'NO! You can't! I mean... not this weekend! Videl is coming over with---'  
  
'Videl? That sounds like a girl name! Gohan have you got a girlfriend?'  
  
'NO! It's not LIKE that!'  
  
'Really, getting engaged and not telling me. Kids, they always---'  
  
'We're not even going out!'  
  
'When's the wedding gonna be?'  
  
'Are you even listening to me?'  
  
'Well, gotta go! King Kai complaining about being an interstellar phone again! See you on monday!'  
  
'Wait, you can't---!'  
  
But he was gone. Monday... the first day of 'activity week'. Gohan sighed as he entered home through his window. He would go to bed now, so he would not have to face his mother at dinner. He quickly undressed and lay underneath the blankets naked. Somehow, his Saiyan genes were more accustomed to being naked. He had heard Vegeta talk about the lack of modesty in Saiyan culture, and when you were not fighting, you were wearing little, preferably nothing at all. Being naked made him more relaxed and tended to expand his mental capabilities and control. He would need all of it to get through the upcoming week.  
  
Gohan replaced counting sheep that night with trying to come up with as many ways to kill oneself as possible.  
  
*******************  
  
End. This is more of a 'plotbuilding' episode. It is also an illustration of three original characters, as you can see the triplets that Gohan sired. Their pun should be blatantly obvious. Put their names in the correct order, you get: mefi stofa resu. Destroy the semi-japanisation and you get Mephistopheles, a name for the devil, contiung on the puns of Videl and Pan. I decided to drop Mehi and Sutoha (the truly japanised names) because they missed an edge.  
  
I might decide to write a 'Goten and Trunks go to Hita's manliness camp' up as a 100-review interlude special. Depends on my mood. You'll see yourself. I would also like to start a Ranma fic soon. Will update on this.  
  
Anyway, on to the true author's notes:  
  
[1] The past scene featured many biblical references. I haven't actually managed to read the Bible, I fell asleep every time trying to (I may be a blasphemer, but it's the truth). Therefor, I would like some comments on these passages, if at all necessary.  
  
[2] Another reference to the 'one year earlier' AU. I'm such a genius ;-).  
  
[3] This is actually quite natural, so I am told. I did this with a neighbor girl and boy. I do not remember, but recently my mother dug up the pictures to prove it... scary. Such things are no indication of gay behaviour, because you are nothing sexually in that age category.  
  
[4] Cock in this meaning is more like... err... rooster, that's it, male chicken. I used it without thinkingtwice but it may put up some odd looks. Not necessary, the new meaning, the male sexual organ, has nothing to do with this passage. I would have liked to use the dutch word 'kemphanen', but could not find a suitable translation so I went with this. 


End file.
